Don't want the world to see me
by TheGreatAmericanNightmare
Summary: HEY! I'm revamping this story! Yay! it's gonna be better, longer, and lots better! yay! do the happy chicken dance! lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Want the World to See Me: I Don't Think They'd Understand -(warren peace)**

**Just like original, but fixed to agree with site's guidelines. **

I woke up to the sound of my mother's voice screaming at me.

"SALLY! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED, YOU'LL MISS YOUR BUS!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm comin', don't get your panties in a bunch ya btch. I'll get done sooner or later, and I'll do it with out missing the bus." I said quietly, seeing as my mum was standing 3 feet to the left of me. "AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL I'M RIGHT HERE!" I screamed.

"Watch that mouth of yours, or you can start packing." your mom said, getting all up in your face, pointing at you.

" GET YOUR FINGER OUT OF MY F FACE OR I'LL FBITE IT OFF!"

She walked out of my room, mumbling something about being a worthless piece of sht. This is my morning routine. Even when I were back at my old school, this is what it always has been. Old school you ask? I transferred to Sky High after being expelled from my old one for destroying half the school and damn near killing one of the teachers and a student. Today was my first day, even though it was 2 or 3 weeks into the year. I was a junior, making me 16.

I grabbed a pair of my black Goth pants that were covered in chains and bondage straps. I also grabbed one of my shirts that says: As you are standing here talking to me, I just want you to know that I'll be making fun of you as soon as you leave. I dressed and put on a thick line of black eyeliner and eyeshadow. I left my long, blue/black hair down. It was waist long, and made me look even paler than I were. I sighed as I walked out of my room, grabbed my MISFITS bag and walked out to the corner where the bus would pick me up. A bunch of other kids were there as well, of course they were all staring at me, since I was all...weird and everything. I could hear them whispering about me. I heard one kid say something about a Warren Peace and something about me being friends with him and such... I rolled my eyes and waited impatiently for the bus to arrive. I figured the sooner I got there, the sooner I could leave.

The bus finally showed up. Everyone got on, me being last in line. I looked around and the only seat left was in the back, which didn't bother me. Apparently, nobody liked the back. Oh well. The farther away from civilization, the better. I grabbed a notebook and started writing down lyrics from a song by evanescence.

"_I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more, so much more, I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal, I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming, am I too lost to be saved am I too lost my god my tourniquet return to me salvation my god my tourniquet return to me salvation, Do you remember me, lost for so long will you be on the other side will you forget me I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming am I too lost to be saved, am I too lost my god my tourniquet return to me salvation my god my tourniquet return to me salvation. my tourniquet return to me salvation my god my tourniquet return to me salvation. my tourniquet return to me salvation my god my tourniquet return to me salvation. my wounds cry for the grave my soul cries for deliverance will I be denied Christ, tourniquet my suicide."_

That was one of my favorite songs. It was like it was about me. That's right, I'm a cutter. I had the scars to prove it too, not to mention the recent cuts. Why did I do it? Because I hated life, and wanted to die, but didn't feel like doing it myself. On a lighter note: Onward!

The bus landed at the school. At take off, I wasn't even phased by it, since I didn't even realize I had been in the air. Everyone started filing off the bus, and of course, I was at the back. I followed the crowd into the school, and everyone went their separate ways. The principle was there waiting for me, and led me to her office.

"We have rules here, Sally. Let me clarify some of them. No use of powers outside the gym, no using them for destructive purposes outside of it, no fighting, no destroying half the school, no harassing the staff, no violence towards others. I think that covers them. Wait. NO BURNING ANYTHING! You're lucky I'm letting you attend this school. I imagine any other school you tried turned you down?"

" Yessum. No school can handle me I guess. And I'll try to be on my best behavior." The last part I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Good, here's your schedule. Malyssa here has volunteered to show you around. And take you to your classes. Since we already know what your power is, you're a hero. So you will be attending hero classes. Malyssa has the same schedule, so you'll be set...hopefully. Well, off you go." She pushed me out of her office.

"Hi, I'm Malyssa." she said in a incredibly happy voice...too happy for my taste.

" I kinda figured that out." I said in a not so friendly tone. She ignored it.

" Our first is Hero 101, where we learn how to use all those nice gadgets we get. I love that class, I'm sure you will too."

I rolled my eyes, already getting sick of this chick. I followed her as she led the way. I stopped at a class room labeled Hero 101. She opened the door and walked in. She walked up to the teacher, pulling me by my elbow.

"Ms. King, this is Sally French, the new student from...that other school." she pulled me up in front of her.

" Hey." I said, giving Ms. King a small wave.

"Well Miss French, welcome to Sky High. I'm sure you'll love it here. It seems there's no tables left except for the one at the way back." she said.

Once again, I had no problem with being in the back, its not like I was planning to pay attention anyhow. I threw my bag on the table and pulled out a chair. Sitting down, I took in my surroundings. The room was bright. Too bright for my liking, it gave me a headache. All the kids in the room were preppy little S.O.B's and wouldn't stop staring at me.

The class went by relatively fast, and so did the other ones, seeing as I slept through all of them. Lunch was rather interesting. I had ditched Malyssa, figuring I could find the cafeteria on my own. When I found it, I threw open the doors and walked through. The wind from the doors made my hair flow back a bit, making a very dramatic, scary, intimidating look. The people that heard the entrance and stared at me.

I looked around for an empty table, and the only one was one in the back, in the middle. I walked there quickly wanting to get out of everyone's staring range. I sat down, throwing my bag down on the table, and grabbing a notebook. I started jotting stuff down when I heard some one standing behind me, trying to get my attention. Ignoring them, I went about my business until they tapped my shoulder. I turned around quickly.

"What?" I asked. I was getting very agitated. I just wanted to be left alone.

" That's my table. No one sits here but me." he said, leaning down to get in my face and be all intimidating. I just looked at him, bored, and rolled my eyes.

"Oh. am I intruding on your territory?" I asked sarcastically.

" Uh yeah." he said, apparently he was getting a little flustered. "Move."

"Dude, it's a table. there's plenty of room for the both of us. No need to get all pissy buddy." I said, cocking an eyebrow. He glared at me. He sat down at the opposite end of the table, still glaring.

" See, now is that so hard?"

"Shut up."

"Dude, what did I say about getting all pissy with me? What the fuck did I do to you, except sit at your stupid effing table!" I said, raising my voice slightly.

"Shut up, alright. Just shut up!" he raised his voice too.

" Whatever man." I rolled my eyes and went back to my writing. I looked over at him, and he was glaring at some kid sitting on the table ahead of mine...I mean his. Soon enough, chaos broke out. As the kid was getting up to go dump his garbage, he tripped some how and his food landed on the guy getting all pissy with me.

" Uhh...uhmmm...sorry Warren..." the kid stammered

" YOU THINK YOU CAN DO ANYTHING JUST CAUSE YOUR NAME'S STRONGHOLD!" Warren screamed as grabbed Stronghold's shirt.

"Look, I'm sorry my dad put your dad in jail, but I had nothing to do with that..so calm down buddy."

"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY FATHER!" all of a sudden, his hands lit on fire, and the kid fell backwards. I grinned, 'cause I had just discovered another "hot head" as pyro's are frequently called. Things started getting out of hand, and a full out fight broke out. Warren was shooting fire balls all over the place, damn near hitting my head in the process. Stronghold cowered under the table in hopes of escaping Warren's wrath. Warren was now standing on our table trying to hit Stronghold. I rolled my eyes. Apparently Stronghold had super strength. He lifted the table with me and Warren still on it. He then threw us across the room. Warren and I flew into the wall and onto the floor. Now **I **was pissed.

I stood up, walked up to the kid who was looking all proud grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face into a table repeatedly. Now that he was dizzy and out of it, ran to a wall and threw him into it, pushing him threw it. I then lit my arms on fire, and shot a few at him. Only one hit him, and his shirt started on fire. I was about to go at him again, to pretty much kill him, but someone held me back. I turned slightly to see it was Warren.

"What the fck man? Let me go!" I yelled at him.

" NO! First off, this was MY fight, second of all...THIS WAS MY FIGHT!" He turned his head, apparently Stronghold had gotten a damn good hit in, he had a huge welt and bruise on his face.

"Nice bruise." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up. It's not like you didn't get hit."

"Actually, I didn't." He glared at me. "It's not my fault my fighting skills are far superior to yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Want The World To See Me **

**Chapter 2**

"I'm very disappointed in you three. Will, it's your first year, but with YOUR parents you should DEFINITELY know better than this. Warren, just because your dad's a super villain, doesn't mean you have to act like an imbecile And Sally, you're the WORST of all. this is your FIRST day here, and you're already causing trouble." Principle Powers said. Then she continued with her whole they're your powers and la dee freaking da crap.

" He started it!" Will said, pointing at Warren.

"Let's finish it!" Warren said giving Will the "death glare." Warren went to go roast Will alive, buuuttt he couldn't cause his arms and such wouldn't catch on fire.

"What the fck!"

"Watch your mouth, Mr. Peace. The detention hall nullifies all super powers."

I cursed under my breath...but maybe I could do something about it...I had a few tricks up my sleeves that even my closest friends (from my old school) didn't know about.

"Honestly, just let them get it over with. The longer it's held off, the worse its going to be." I explained, waving a hand about.

"Miss French, kindly keep your opinions to yourself." and at that she walked out of the room, leaving the 3 of us there for only God knows how long. I walked up to Warren, and turned his head to check on his wound.

"Damn. You should ice that." I said. I sounded mildly concerned.

" And WHERE exactly do you expect me to get ice?" he asked sarcastically.

I walked over to a little control panel thingy where all these funky, complicated wires and such were. I looked at the wires, pulled one out, and Voila! I could now use my powers!

"What the heck, are you a technopath?" Will asked

"Um...no. Just lots of experience with wires and such. Gotta know these things where I'm from."

" Nice to know, but how does THAT get me ice?" Warren asked, getting a little flustered. He mumbled something that sounded like 'my face hurts'

" Like this" I turned my hand to ice. "Tada!" I produced an ice chunk and handed it to him.

"Ok...so you can do the fire thing..AND the ice thing?"Will asked.

" Yes and I can do the flying thing, as well as the shape shifting thing."

"Shape shifting? What to you shape shift into?" Warren asked, cocking an eyebrow.

You shape shifted into a rabbit. Not just any rabbit, a rabbit with sharp pointy teeth.

" A rabbit? That's it? Not very impressive." Warren said. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned up against the wall.(**A/N** the ice melted btw. cause he's a hothead. and according to me, they're always pretty warm and such, and melt stuff like ice really quickly)

I jumped across the room and tore a desk to pieces with my sharp pointy teeth.

"Evil rabbit. Much better." he said. I returned to my normal shape.

"Yeah I know. I love it." I grinned as I looked over at Warren's wound.

"Need more ice I see." I went to hand him another chunk of ice, but as I held it towards his body, it melted instantly. "well that sucks."

He walked over the a desk and sat down.

"I have an idea." I walked over to him, turned my hand to ice and put it on his face.

" Better?" I asked.

He grunted in response. I hopped up on the desk. Will had fallen asleep on his desk, and was currently muttering something about chocolate pudding, and drooling on the desktop. My hand was still on Warren's face, but and my arm was cramping

"Dude, my arm's cramping." I complained. He rested his head in my lap, wound up of course. I placed my hand on his face again, and he drifted off to sleep. The swelling had gone down greatly, so there was really no need for me to have my hand on him anymore...but something wouldn't let me take it off... I liked the feel of his skin, so I used this as an excuse to touch him. Eventually, I started playing with his hair, curling strands of it around my fingers. I did this for awhile, then he woke up, sitting up quickly. Apparently, he'd been awake for awhile...I could just tell somehow.

"What are you doing?" he asked

" Well, I'm playing with your hair obviously."

"Uh...why?"

" Cause I have nothing better to do than nurse your wounds and play with your hair."

" Uh...huh..." He looked kinda confused. "So you're doing this cause your bored, so really not concerned?"

" I'm concerned a wee bit, but hey, what else am I gonna do other than pretend I care?"I said sarcastically. I had to hide the fact that I found him beautiful while he was sleeping. He was just so...perfect while sleeping. Beautiful, not being mean to anyone, not intimidating...innocent. It was so cute.

"I see." He sounded kinda disappointed.

"Would you like me to continue my quest for entertainment?"

He nodded a bit. I decided that the position I was in was uncomfortable, so I pushed two desks together and laid down on them. I laid facing him. He laid his head on top of his arms and went back to sleep as I played with his hair. Once again, I basked in the ambience of his beauty. I ended up dozing off my hand falling next to his head. I slept for like a half hour or so, and when I woke up, I discovered that I was on the floor, laying next to Warren, and I was using his chest as a pillow and his coat for a blanket. Oh, that and he was playing with my hair. Generally I would have moved, but I was unbelievably comfortable, I was warm, and I had someone playing with my hair, which I loved. But finally, I figured it would be best to get up, and get back into dark, moody, and intimidating mode. I sat up and looked down at him.

"Hey." he said, he was grinning.

"Hey." I said. Inside I was happy, on the outside I was just kinda like..what the fck.

"How the hell did I end up on the floor with you holding me?"

"You looked uncomfortable and cold, so I laid you down on the floor and covered you with my coat."

"Right but, how did the whole holding thing come about?"

"I was laying down next to you, trying to fall asleep, but you rolled over and laid your head on my chest."

"Ah. My search for warmth led me to you holding me." I shrugged and laid back down. He rolled over, to face me.

"Umm...you don't mind do you?"

"Nah. It was a bit awkward, but it was comfortable. You're one hell of a comfortable pillow." I chuckled a bit. He smiled.

Principle Powers walked in at that point. "alright guys, time to go."

" How long have we been here?" I asked

" 3 1/2 hours."

"Great. That means we've missed the bus...So...how am I getting home, eh?"I asked, getting mildly pissed off. She said nothing, and led me and the boys out of the room and through the empty hallways. All of a sudden, Warren grabbed my hand, holding it in his as you walked.

"What the hell Warren?" He shrugged letting go of your hand. I cocked an eyebrow, wondering why the fck he did that. I hated to admit that I liked the feeling of my hand in his, but I wouldn't tell it to anyone. I looked up at him, he was looking straight in front of him, ignoring my presence. I wondered what he was thinking about. I grabbed his hand, just 'cause well, I liked it and I suddenly felt the need to do so. He looked down at me and smiled. I continued to walk as such, until Stronghold looked at the two of us.

"Awwwww how adorable, my two arch enemies are in wuuuvvv!" He said, it a little baby voice.

" You tell ANYONE about this, I'll kill you." I said angrily.

"Ah so you DO love him."

"I've known him for like, 8 hours. Of course I don't love him."

"Then why are you holding his hand?"

" Cause I feel like it, not that it's any of your business."

" What about you Warren, buddy 'ol pal? What have YOU got to say about this?"

" Fck off Stronghold." he said angrily. He looked down at me and rolled his eyes. Stronghold put his hands up in front of him, and backed away.

"Didn't mean to upset you there, just curious." At that, he walked away, hurrying up to walk with Principle Powers. I grinned and once again found him looking at me.


	3. Chapter 3

The day went by rather smoothly, no fights and such, at least so far. I had seen Warren a few times in the hall, and we smiled at each other, not really having time to speak to each other. Then lunch came. I smiled the whole way to the cafeteria, knowing I would be seeing Warren, which kinda bothered me , cause I've known him for like, 2 days and I had a crush on him. Well, anyhoo, I walked into the cafeteria, waiting for him to get there. After a few minutes, he FINALLY showed up. I hated to admit it, but it seemed like FOREVER since the last time I talked to him and I MISSED him. I NEVER missed anyone. Not even the friends I haven't seen in 3 years! I mentally slapped myself as he sat down across from me.

"Hey." he said, he smiled. " What's up?"

" Nothing. Just been waiting for your stupid ass to get here." I said as I grinned at him.

"Awww did you miss me?" he said sarcastically.

" With all my black little heart" I teased. He smiled.

"I knew it! You do love me!" he laughed.

"My dear, dear Mr. Peace. I fear it is YOU who loves me. I have little or nothing to do with it all."

"Alright. Random question: wanna come to my house after school? I don't have to work soo...yeah. Ya want to?" he asked.

" Yeah. That was sorta random but sure why not. Its not like I have anything better to do." I said.

"Ahh...I'm your last resort for entertainment, huh?"

"Precisely."

"I feel so wanted and loved."

"Why? You shouldn't." we laughed and joked around for the rest of the lunch period, watched as Lash and Speed beat the crap out of people during Save the Citizen and finished up my classes.

I went to my locker and found Warren there waiting for me.

"What are you, my stalker?" I asked him as I opened it.

"Precisely." he laughed." now come on, we'll miss the bus." We walked outside and onto the bus where (surprise surprise) we sat in the back. We talked about random shit like...well...just random crap until the bus stopped at our corner thingy type thing. (creative, eh?)

Everyone filed off and walked away, heading home or to friends houses and such. And of course, Warren and I were the last off the bus, meaning we were left alone to walk to his house as you pleased.

Warren's p.o.v.

So I invited her to my house. Which I hadn't planned on doing. But the words just kinda flew out of my mouth, not that I minded of course, cause for some ungodly reason I actually LIKED spending time with her. Odd, eh? Most definitely.

"Yeah. That was sorta random but sure why not. Its not like I have anything better to do" she said.

"Ahh... I'm your last resort for entertainment." I teased.

"Precisely."

" I feel so wanted and loved." I said, putting a hand over my heart.

"Why? You shouldn't" she said jokingly. I joked around with her for the rest of lunch, watched people get pummeled by Lash and Speed during Save the Citizen and finished up my classes.

After the bell rang, I walked to her locker, waiting for her. I only had to wait a few minutes. As soon as I saw her, I couldn't help but smile. There was just something about her...no no no. I couldn't be falling for her, I've only known her for TWO days. Much to soon to be feeling anything for her. And I wasn't going to either...right?

"What are you? My stalker?" she asked as she opened her locker. I walked outside with her and onto the bus, and just talked until the bus stopped and my...stop. Everyone went their separate ways, leaving us to ourselves as we walked. Without warning, I realized I had grabbed her hand and was now holding it in mine as we walked. Any passersby would have immediately assumed that we were dating. Noticing this, I was going to pull away, butI discovered I didn't care, and rather liked it.

Your p.o.v.

I suddenly felt him grab my hand, but said nothing about it, but nor did I pull away. Instead I held onto his as we walked, enjoying it. Which kinda confused me, I wasn't like this. I never did this. PDA's(Public Display of Affection) wasn't my sort of thing. And I wasn't even dating him. Once again, i mentally slapped myself, but did nothing about it. I looked up at him, and he was still rambling on about something...well, I had stopped listening a while ago, so I really didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"Dude, are we there yet. I'm fucking tired." I said, trying to get him to shut up.

"Nope. go a ways to go yet."

"ARG!" Iyelled. Seriously, I was tired, and my feet hurt. I just wanted to slleeeeppp...slleeeep gooooodd.. Right well...onward.

"Well come here then." he said.

I jumped on his back and yay! I was carried the rest of the way to his house. Once inside, he set me down and threw his bag on the floor by the door (hey that rhymed.) and did the same with mine.

"Mom, I'm home." He yelled.

"Great." she said. "How was your day?" she asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Not too shabby." he headed over to the stairs pulling me with him. At my movement, his mom noticed I was there...finally.

"And who's this beauty?" she asked.

"Oh, Mom, Sally. Sally, Mom."

"Nice to meet you." she said. "Can I get you anything to eat?"

"No, its all good. I'm fine." I said politely.

"What's your last name, dear?" she asked, trying to figure out who I was, and if she knew my parents.

"French." I replied. Her eyes widened.

"Why does that sound familiar?" She asked.

" Well, my parents are super-villains, my dad being in jail, and my mom's currently inactive." I said, nonchalantly, like it was no big deal. "You might know about them. (insert creative super villain names here.)

" The last time I heard, my dad's keeping yours company." I said to Warren.

His mom just kinda looked at you. " So...your parents are (insert names here). Which makes you..."

"A super villain?" I said. "Look. Just 'cause my parents are, doesn't mean I am. Alright? Sorry if I sound rude, I just hate it when people say that shit about me." Warren pulled me up the stairs and to his room.

"You never told me about that. Why didn't you tell me who your parents were?" he said, he sounded rather...cranky about it all.

" Cause I didn't think it was important." I said, laying down on his nice big comfy bed. (I'm tired..I want to sleep. so I keep thinking about big comfy beds.) " I didn't think it would make a difference."

"Its not that much of a big deal...I just would've wanted to know. At least I know your parents hate me." he laid down next to me.

"Why would they hate you?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. (I do that a lot, don't I?)(I could do something really cheesy here such as him kissing you and shit...buuuttt...I don't think I will.)

"Cause our dad's were friend's in high school." he said.

"How do you know?"

" 'cause he told me. just talked to him last week, said one of his old buddies was just incarcerated."

"I just talked to mine yesterday after school. Asked me to stop wreaking havoc during school, and to wait 'til I graduate to cause mass chaos." I laughed. "Well. At least our parents will get along, hopefully. Dunno 'bout your mom though. She kinda helped put my dad in jail."

"Maybe they will hate me then."

"Why? Your (warren's dad's name here) son. they'll love you..Now shut up, and let me sleep." You teased.

"Ohh so I'm boring you, eh?" he said, sounding semi- serious.

"No, more like the conversation's boring me." you said laughing."but now that I think about it, yeah you're pretty boring." You grinned at him.

"I see how it is." he said grinning. He stood up, pulled you off the bed. He put you over his shoulder and took you downstairs.

"Warren, what the fuck are you doing? put me down!" you yelled, laughing.

"Well, at the moment I'm carrying you over my shoulder down the stairs and then outside where I have every intention of throwing you in my pool." he said, grinning. But of course you couldn't see that oh so adorable grin of his since you were too busy pounding on his back demanding that he put you down.

"Dont you dare! I'll kick your ass!" You half screamed half laughed.

"You can try, but that won't stop me from throwing you in the pool." By this point in time, you were in his back yard heading towards his huge pool.

"I swear to God, Warren whatever your middle name is Peace, that I'll never talk to you again if you do this!" of course you were joking, but he didn't know.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." apparently, he did know you were kidding. At that you were thrown into ice cold water.

"I HATE YOU!" you yelled laughing after you came back to the surface. "I'm gonna kill you!" (or as I say: Imma kill you, imma kill you dead.) You climbed out of the pool, soaking wet, and freezing. You ran at him, and before he could react, you tackled him and found yourself still laying on top of him.

"Told you." you said.

"I'm not dead."

"Good point." you said.

"Do you plan on getting off? you're getting me wet." he asked laughing.

"No, not really. If I have to suffer, so do you. Not to mention, I'm comfortable, and getting warm." He rolled you off. Then leaned over you...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4

part 4: Or I'll never kiss you again! WARNING VERY VERY CHEESY!

"What?" you said as you looked into his eyes. ( god, I'm getting cheesy again)  
"nothing." "Then why are you staring at me!" you asked. "you're making me nervous." you laughed.  
" Free freak show. Why not?" he laughed as you hit his arm. "That was cruel!" you said. "Funny, but cruel! Alright. I'm soaking wet, and freezing. I'm in need of dry clothes. Its either gimme some of yours, or I call my dear mummy and go home." You said as you laughed. All of a sudden, you got serious. " speaking of dear mummy, i need to call her." Warren stood, picked you up again and carried you inside, grabbed the phone and you went to his room again. You made no attempts of getting him to put you down on the way there, you had discovered there was really no point to it, and it was tiring. He set you down on his bed, and handed you the phone, then headed over to his closet to get you some dry clothes. You dialed your number and waited for your mom to answer it.  
"Where the HELL have you been Sally Marie French!" she screamed at you.  
"A friend's house." you said calmly "Friend's house? you dont HAVE friends." she yelled at you.  
"Uh...yeah I do"  
"Since when"  
"Yesterday"  
"What's her name then"  
"HIS name is Warren Peace." you said, waiting for either a proud or pissed off response.  
"Baron's son?" she said, calmly.  
"The very same"  
"Oh"  
"Don't stay out too late." she said, and hung up.  
"Sweet." you said as you tossed the phone on a nearby chair. "that was easy. You come in handy, you know that"  
"No, I wasn't aware of that. Why am i so handy?" he asked, chuckling a little.  
"Cause I get to stay here until you kick me out"  
"Nice." he said. He handed you some clothes and walked downstairs. You changed quickly and headed down after him. He laughed as he saw you in his clothes.  
"What the hell is so funny?" you said.  
"Nothing other than you look unbelievably cute in my clothing." he said, shoving some chips into his mouth.  
"Ah ha! I knew you loved me!" you said as you jumped on his lap.  
"When did i say that"  
"30 seconds ago"  
"If i loved you would i do this?" he threw you off his lap and dumped his chips on you.  
"Yes." you said.  
"Well in that case, i love you." he teased.  
"HA! I win"  
"Yeah, yeah yeah. Admit it, you love me too"  
"Only if you help me up." you said, extending your hand. He pulled you up, pulled some chips off of you.  
"Say it!" he said.  
"Or what?" you said, grinning.  
"Or else...I'll...never kiss you again!" he said.  
"You've never kissed me, so that's not much of a threat." you said.  
Then all of a sudden, (you guessed it) he kissed you. It was glorious. Amazing. (lol) You wrapped your arms around his neck, and he pulled you closer to him. After a few moments, he pulled away. "Or else, I'll never kiss you again." he repeated. You were still in shock. "Huh?" you said, trying to snap back into reality.  
"Tell me you love me, or I'll never kiss you again." he said more sternly, but he was still grinning.  
"fine fine fine! You win. I love you"  
"See was that so hard"  
"You have no idea." you laughed. At that moment, his mommy walked in.  
"Did i just hear you two declaring your love for each other?" she said, smiling.  
"Yes." Warren said, pulling you closer to him. then pushing you onto the couch.  
"WONDERFUL!" she said, she smiled even wider. "Wait a tick, you were SERIOUS?" you laughed.  
" Uh yeah." he said like you were an idiot.  
"Cool." you said, smiling.  
"Didn't you?" He said skeptically.  
"As much as I hate to admit it, yeah." you said as you pulled him onto the couch.  
"Awwwwww! Your fathers would be so proud!" she said as she wiped away a mock tear. You looked at her, both cocking eyebrows, shook your heads, then went back outside.  
"Well, that was slightly awkward." he said. He,not being so smart, stood by the edge of the pool.  
"Yeah it was." You made like you were gonna go over to him for a hug and a kiss, but instead you pushed him into the pool. He looked shocked. You know, like you had the guts to actually do that to him.  
"That was mean!" he said. You being the idiot that you were, were still standing by the edge.  
"So?" you grinned at him, then you found yourself in the water...again. "I've already been in here once! And I'm still cold from it!" you said as you swam over to him. You were about to say something incredibly clever, but before you could, he pulled you into another kiss. This one was more passionate. But it was still Glorious. Amazing. Wondrous. and all that jazz. (smiley face)  
(so I'm reading this really cool story right now...and dude, its awesome. it makes me happy. well...back with MY story)  
"Keep up with that, and I won't be going home." you laughed as you climbed out of the pool. (I have decided that I'm in love with the white stripes. not that it has anything to do with the story, I just thought you ought to know.) "And what's so bad about that?" he asked, still holding you.  
"Lack of clean clothing." you said, resting your head on his shoulder.  
"Ah. That could be a problem." he laughed. The both of you climbed out of the pool, sopping wet, of course, and freezing your asses off. You headed inside, getting odd looks from Warren's mom and siblings as you went back upstairs.  
"Dude. I'm fucking cold." you complained as he headed to his closet to, once again, get you clean and dry clothing.  
"So am I, so shut up!" he teased as he threw a pair of pants and a shirt at you.  
"So, this makes it the second time I've been down your pants,eh?" you said, grinning at him.  
"Yeah, and i have yet to get down yours." "You want to wear my pants? There were so many signs! how could i have missed them!" you said.  
"Not what i was talking about, but what the hell are you babbling on about?" You ignored the first part of it.  
"You, my dear, are a closest case transvestite." you said. You tried to look serious, but there was a smile toying at your lips.  
"What?" he looked angry, yet amused.  
" You heard me." you said as you headed into the bathroom.  
"You just called me a transvestite"  
" Yep." He followed you into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him.  
"You went from "oh i never want to leave" he imitated your voice as he said this. "to "I think you're a transvestite"  
"Yeah. Pretty much." you went to kiss his cheek but he pulled away.  
"No love until you apologize"  
"Hmmm...apologize or not get any love..." you pondered. You shrugged and started changing.  
"Want me to turn around?" he asked.  
"I dont care." You pulled off your shirt. You weren't embarrassed in the least. In all reality, you had no shame. You didn't care if he saw you half naked, honestly you didn't. He hopped up onto the sink and watched. "So you dont care if i just sit here and watch, eh"  
"No, not really." By this time you had your pants off and were reaching for the clothes he'd given you. "I have no shame. I honestly don't care." He grabbed your wrist and just looked you up and down.  
"You're beautiful, you know that?" he said (dare i say it?) sweetly. (god i feel dirty for writing something so cheesy...but i lack creativity when it comes to mushy lovely dovey crap. I apologize Well...on with the story) You blushed a little as you looked up at him. "You have no need to blush, its the truth. you are beautiful"  
"What happened to your "no love until you apologize' rule?" you asked, trying to change the subject. He was making you feel...well...special. You weren't exactly used to that.  
"Oh yeah." At that, he walked back into his room and changed. After dressing, you went back to his room and found him sprawled out on his bed, not even noticing you enter. Seeing this as an opportune moment, you jumped on him, straddling his waist.  
"Miss me?" you asked sarcastically.  
"No"  
"Awwwww why not?" you asked in mock pain.  
"Cause you called me a transvestite"  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Sorry"  
"Was that an apology"  
"I believe it was my dear dear dear Mr. Peace"

Yeah! so...part 4 done. hurrah! next part should be good. Dont know why, but it should. Yeah...so part 5 will probably be out yet today, since i have no life...or i wrote it right after this one, the night before i posted parts 1-4 here...right well...reviews are always welcome. Thanks lovie 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 School...again.

The night had been really, really fun, I ended up falling asleep there and had to get Warren to run me home at like 4 am to get clothes and everything. The plan was for me just to go home and everything...but things changed after .some clever persuasion. (lol) I wrote my mom a note that said :

Mom, I was home, went back to Warren's. See ya tomorrow. Love yas.

So I went back to Warren's and fell asleep in his arms. (how cute and cheesy.)

I woke up a few hours later and found myself still wrapped in his arms. I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Just can't get enough of me, eh?" he laughed.

"Apparently not." I said as I looked up at him. "Good morning."

"Morning." he said. He leaned down and kissed me. (Awwwwww..cute and CHEESY) His mom walked in to wake the us up to get ready for school, but obviously she didn't need to.

"She spent the night?" she asked, I couldn't if she was angry or anything...but hey. what the heck it really didn't matter much.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?" he asked her.

"No no not at all! She's more than welcome to crash here. when ever she feels like it." Mrs. Peace said kindly.

" I suddenly feel very loved." I said as I attempted to pry myself from Warren's embrace.

"You are." he whispered. He let go me so we could get ready. I dressed in a black shirt that said Hugs and Kisses surrounded by skulls and crossed bones, a Slipknot hoody, my awesome knee high boots that had 5 buckles on them, and a pair of black jeans. I left your hair down, as usual, and put on a thick layer of black eyeliner a little gray eyeshadow. Warren was wearing a pair of tattered and torn pair of jeans, a plain black t-shirt, his fingerless gloves and his leather jacket, leaving his hair as it was. Which happened to look like he just got out of bed, obviously. We ate some breakfast and headed to the bus stop. We walked hand in hand until we started seeing your classmates. We had made the decision earlier that we wouldn't do any PDA's at school so we could keep our images up. Sure, we would talk and sit with each other at lunch, but there were to be no 'I love you's' hugs, kisses, hand holding or anything of the sort. Neither of us knew how we were going to make it through the day, but we had to. We didn't want the world to see you for who you were, mainly 'cause they wouldn't even if you wanted them to. So we would hide our love and affection for each other until we had our privacy.

The day thus far had been a painful one. I hadn't seen Warren all day, and I missed him. But lunch was coming up soon, and after that I should be fine, right?

"Miss French, would you kindly get to work!" Professor Medulla (?) said. At the moment I was supposed to be making a freeze ray, but I just didn't feel like it and I was lost in my own thoughts.

"Huh?" I said, coming out of my day dream.

"Get to work!" he said a little more forcefully.

"Oh...ok." Generally, I would have made an argument about it , but I just didn't feel like it. I missed Warren too much. So I got to work, and made an attempt at a freeze ray, which horribly failed as did I. The bell rang and I gathered my things and headed towards the cafeteria. I was excited to see Warren, but he wasn't there. I heard mutters about him and his being in detention for lighting Will Stronghold's hair on fire. I then decided that I HAD to see him, so I began to think of a clever way to get a detention of my own.

Warren's P.O.V.

"God I miss her." I thought as I tried to concentrate on my work. But I couldn't. Stronghold seemed to notice, and decided that it was time to piss me off about it.

"What you thinking about Peace. You thinking about your girlfriend?" he taunted. "does the big tough man miss his wittle wuv muffin?" This earned a round of laughter from the room, irritating me more than I already was. So,I decided to light his hair on fire. Unfortunately, this got me a detention, meaning I probably wouldn't be seeing my 'wittle wuv muffin' today. "shit." I thought as I was led to the detention hall. "Maybe she'll find out and do something to end up here..." I thought. In about a 1/2 hour, sure enough, there she was.

As soon as the principal left, she walked over to my desk and sat on top of it.

"Hey." she said as she turned to face me.

"Hey."

"Miss me?" she asked.

"More than you know." I said.

"Missed you too." she grinned. I pulled her into a kiss, putting a hand in her hair. She returned the kiss, putting her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. She pulled away after a few seconds, smiling.

"I've been needing that all day."I smiled at her then got out of my desk and sat down, leaning against the wall. She followed and sat down between my legs, her head resting on my chest.

YOUR P.O.V.

He wrapped his arms around me as we sat there.

"I love you." he whispered. I smiled. I had been wanting to here him say that all day.

"Love you too." We dozed off, having been there for way too long. (awwwwwww)I woke up shortly, knowing that the day was almost over and Mrs. Powers would be showing up relatively soon. We went back to our desks, waiting for her to arrive. I had fallen asleep again, resting my head on my arms. I was woken up by my dear, dear principal when she shook my shoulder.

"Kindly wake up Miss French. Its time to go." she said in a not so kind voice.

Warren and I left, didn't talk during the entirety of the bus ride and got off at our stop, waiting for everyone to get going.

"Hey." Warren said as he grabbed my hand. " You wanna come over again today?"

"Love to, but I need a shower and sleep." I said. "but feel free to come over. I could use the company, considering that my mom won't be home." I grinned as I said this, knowing he would. He nodded and let me lead the way to my house which was well, like 2 blocks away.

Once we arrived, we threw our stuff on my couch and went to the kitchen. On the table was a note that said:

_**Sally, won't be home tonight. going' out with a few friends. . behave yourself or I'll kick your ass when I get home, and I better not find out you've been in any trouble or I'm kicking your ass out. I'm not kidding. I can't take your shit anymore... Mom.**_

"Looks like you're gonna need a place to stay for a while." Warren said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Apparently so..."My voice just kinda trailed off, U had no where to go other than Warren's but I didn't want to intrude. I'd find it kinda awkward.

"You know you're more than welcome at my house. My mom loves you to death already. It'd be no problem." he said. He turned me around and tried to look serious, but there was laughter and happiness in his eyes.. " Pack some shit. You're moving in." he laughed..I looked at him and smiled.

"If you insist. But are you sure I won't be intruding?" I asked him.

"The only problem is where you're gonna sleep." he said, he sounded serious, but once again his eyes gave him away.

"Ahhhh I see how it is. You don't want me in your room, eh?" I teased. I went upstairs to get some of my shit. I figured he'd follow me up there. And, of course, I was right.(gasp what a surprise) I went to my room...well...what USED to be my room since I was moving out. Picking through my closet, I threw my favorite articles of clothing into a black and red duffel bag.

"Mind if I take a quick shower before we go?" I asked.

"Only if I can join you." he said.

"What if I take it at your house instead?" I teased.

"Only if I can join you." he said, smiling.

"Well I guess I have only one option."

"Taking a shower with me of course."

"No, never taking a shower again."I said as I laughed.

"That was hurtful. Now look what you've gone and done!" I turned around as he wiped a mock tear away.

"Aww did I make the poor baby cry?" I teased. He nodded his head and pouted. "Well, if you want to so bad, I suppose so, so come on."I said laughing. I led the way to my bathroom, him following me close behind. He had a goofy grin on his face and looked like he was about to pass out from joy. I looked back at him and laughed.

"What's so funny?" he said, still grinning like an idiot.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You look so cute...in a stupid way." I said as I walked into the bathroom. He walked in after me and shut the door behind him. While I had your back to him, trying to get the water to a comfortable temperature, he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder. I smiled and turned around only to find myself suddenly on the sink and being kissed like none other as he took my shirt off.

"Ah, just can't get enough of me, eh?" I laughed. I pushed him away and finished undressing by myself and jumped into the shower. He looked mildly hurt, but just shrugged, undressed and got in the shower with me. Before I could turn around to say a cute line like 'how nice of you to join me' or something like it, I found yourself pinned up against the side, his arms on either side of my head. I grinned and looked up at him.

"Hi." was all Icould say.

"Hi! that's all you have to say?" he said as he moved so I could well, actually move.

"That's all I could manage to say at the moment." I said honestly as I got my hair wet and grabbed my favorite shampoo. "I was mildly distracted by having a rather attractive man pinning me against a wall." He smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I love you." he said.

All I could do was laugh.

"What's so funny this time!"

"I just realized that I'm naked, in a shower with a naked Warren Peace, being kicked out of my house, and moving in with said Warren Peace."

"And that's funny?"

"At the moment, it's quite amusing." He bit my shoulder turned me around and kissed me, hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck, entwining one of my hands in his hair. He pulled me closer to him, but, wouldn't ya know it, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled as I was really, really, really pissed off, I was having a lot of fun.

"YOUR MOTHER!"

"I thought you wouldn't be home tonight!"

"Change of plans." She sounded angry. "I got a call from your principal. Pack your shit and move out."

"No problem. Just let me and Warren get out of the shower, dressed, then I'll be gone."

"Warren! Is he in the shower with you!" she yelled.

"Yep." I grinned at him as I said this.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" she yelled.

"I will, as soon as I'm done in the shower." We washed our hair, got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. Once again he had a goofy grin on his face. My mom was waiting for us outside the door, holding a bag with all my clothes in it, then us to get the hell out of her house.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"Whatdid she mean by 'she can't take your shit anymore'?" Warren asked as we walked to his house.

"Shemeant that she couldn't take me being such a hell raiser anymore. She says I'm worse than my father." I said, looking at your feet, avoiding his eyes.

"You never did tell me why you moved here...either that or I don't remember."

"Destroyed half the school and damn near killed some kid and a teacher." I replied. "Got expelled. I've tried to get in like 5 other schools, but they wouldn't take me, so here I am."

"Damn. You're worse than me."

"Don't remind me."I said. "Hey, thanks for letting me stay with you. I'll leave as soon as I find another place to go." He stopped and grabbed my arm, turning me to face him.

"You're not going anywhere. At least not anytime soon." All Icould do was smile at him. I gave him a peck on the cheek and we resumed the long walk to his house. Once we arrived, he led me into the kitchen where his mom was.

"Hey mom" he said as he stole one of the cookies that she had just baked. She turned around

"Well, hello Sally. How have you been?" she asked me.

"I've been better."

"Oh...umm...mom?"

"Yes Warren?"

"Sally kinda got kicked out of her house...can she stay here for a while?"

" Why the hell did she get kicked out!" his mom almost yelled.

" 'cause she was in detention with me today and her mom found out."

"She kicked you out because of that!"

"Among other things." I said.

"Such as?"

"Things that happened in my past..." I tried not to think about it...after all, I had a damn good reason for almost killing that guy and it's not my fault that teacher got in the way. My eyes kinda glazed over as I thought about it.

"_Get off me!" I screamed, trying to get him off me. "I SAID GET OFF!" I threw my attacker off me and into a wall, knocking him through it._

"_Come on Sally. You know you want it! You liked last night! Admit it, you did!" he said._

"_NO! Now go the fuck away!Like it? You fucking raped me you bastard!"I yelled. He came back at me and I shot a huge ball of fire at him, severely burning him. He passed out, still on fire _

"_Damn it."I said. "He better not be dead. Or I'll kill him." ._

"Yo...Sally...anyone there?" Warren said, shaking me a little bit.

"Huh?..."I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to hide them, but apparently it didn't go too well.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Nothing..." I wiped a tear away. Warren hugged me. He led me up the stairs and to his room, where he wrapped me in his arms. I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me..." I said quietly. I went to a corner of the room, sat down and curled myself into a protective ball rocking back and forth. I was sobbing as I rocked...I couldn't get that night out of my head...understandable..come on! I was raped! _It shouldn't have been that big of a deal. _You thought_. I kicked his ass the next day...so it should be all better..._but I still couldn't get it out of my head...I had been expelled for defending myself...

Warren walked over to me. "What's wrong?" he asked as he tried to get me to let him hold me. I pushed his hands away, sobbing harder. "Please tell me what's wrong!"I shook my head, and continued rocking back and forth. Then I started muttering things.

"Get off...no! Please stop..." I whispered. "No! Get off me! Please Brandon...stop!" Warren tried once again to hold me. Once again I pushed his arms away.

"Sally..its me...its Warren...I'm not going to hurt you..." he whispered. I finally let him touch me, and he pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head against his chest and cried some more. He rubbed my back as I cried. "Its ok...its all ok...your fine...no one's going to hurt you anymore..." I fell asleep, exhausted from all the crying. I woke up a couple of hours later, finding myself laying on a bed with Warren laying next to me, playing with my hair.

"Hey." he said quietly. " I was wondering when you were gonna wake up."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"About 2 ½ hours."

"Ok then...Sorry I tweaked out earlier...just got caught up in a few bad memories."I grinned, trying to make it look like I was alright.

"Tell me about them.:"

"I'll have to go with a big NO on that one." I stood up, smoothed out my clothing and headed downstairs. Warren followed me. He didn't want to force me to talk about it...but he wanted to know. He sighed as he walked after me.

"Are you alright dear?" his mom asked me, putting her hand on my shoulder. I flinched.

"Yeah...I'm ok..." No one brought it up for the rest of the night, and I was grateful for that. Warren and I barely talked for the rest of the night, until we went to bed. They didn't have any spare rooms, and they refused to let me sleep on the couch, so I was gonna stay in Warren's room. I sighed as I walked up the stairs behind Warren.

"Please tell me what that was all about..." he said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it Warren, so drop it." I said in a slightly angry voice.

"Fine."

I grabbed some pj's and changed. There was really no point in leaving the room really, since I'd showered with him like...6 hours ago. I grabbed one of his blankets and a pillow and laid down on the floor while he was in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" he asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Sleeping."

"Why on the floor?"

"So you can have your bed to yourself."

"Get off the floor. You're sleeping in the bed."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so." he said, grinning. I smiled as he pulled me off the floor. I laid next to him on his bed and fell asleep (once again) in his arms feeling warm, safe and secure. (Awwwwwww)


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

I woke up the next morning and found myself alone. I looked over at the clock.

"Fuck." I said as I jumped out of bed and quickly got ready for school. I wore a black and blue Slipknot t-shirt, black jeans, and a black zip up hoody. I put on my normal amount of black eyeliner, and left my hair as it was. I walked downstairs and found Warren on the couch eating a bowl of Lucky Charms (cause they're magically delicious)

"Morning sunshine." his mom said as she walked through the living room. I looked at her, a little frightened.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked Warren as I sat down next to him.

"I tried, but you're dangerous in the morning. Look!" he showed me his hand and the bite marks on it. "You BIT me!"

"Oops...my bad."I laughed a little. Warren finished his cereal and then we headed out to the bus stop.

)(#)&)$))$&)&)#)&$!#$&&#&)!#&$&)!# School!

I walked off the bus, saying a quick good bye to Warren. I wouldn't see him much until lunch (hehe that rhymed!) And we guys didn't walk with each other or anything. We insisted that we keep up our bad ass image. (Grin)

"Well, how nice of you to join us Miss French" Medulla said as I walked to my seat in the back.

"Whatever." I had been ten minutes late because...well...I felt like not going to class on time, so I just walked as slowly as possible.

"You stepped on my foot!" he complained as I walked by.

"Once again...WHATEVER!" I said, I was getting really irritated..mainly 'cause I missed Warren and I wanted to go the fuck home. Well, Warren's. Class went on with no more interruptions and few outbursts from me. The day passed by slowly, and it felt like I hadn't seen Warren in days. I walked into the cafeteria and tried my best not to smile when I saw that Warren was already there. I walked over to the table and as I was passing him, he handed me a note. I smiled a little at him a little then sat down on the other end of the table as usual. I opened it. It said:

_hey baby doll_ _I miss you like crazy. I haven't been able to concentrate at all. The things you do to me girl. I almost got stuck in detention 'cause I didn't get any work done and I got into a fight with some guy cause his girlfriend was hitting on me. I, of course, was completely innocent. All I had been doing was sitting there, minding my own business, thinking about you, then that West chick came over and started hitting on me. Whatever. I wish I could be holding you right now...I love you._

_Love always._

_Warren_

As I read it, I smiled...but as soon as I realized I was smiling I put on my bad ass I hate everyone face. I wrote underneath his and..it said:

_hey you. I miss you too, but what the fuck's up with the nickname? Baby doll? That's so not me. But oh well I guess. I miss you too. I'm about ready to KILL someone if I don't get to kiss you soon. I'm gonna find that West chick and I'm gonna kick her ass. Love you._

_Forever and always_

_Sally_

I gave it to him as I passed by to throw my trash away. I saw him read it and he smiled a bit, then

put his death glare back on. He started writing again.

_Yes. Baby doll. You're stuck with it. Get used to it. Try not to kill anyone please. Just two more classes, then I'm all yours. Don't worry 'bout that West chick. She's got nothing on you. Love you._

I grabbed it as I walked by again.

"I'm still gonna kick her ass." I whispered. I went back over to my end of the table started writing back to him.

_Hey you. Fine. If I get an annoying nickname, you get one too. How's WARRY sound? Yeah, well, she may not be a threat...but I'll still kick her ass just for the hell of it. Maybe I'll get to play against her during Save the Citizen next hour...Love you._

I slid it down to him. He read it. And once again started writing. Here's how the note writing went.

Baby doll, try not to hurt her too bad. We don't need you getting expelled again. But still, have fun and hit her a couple of times for me. Love you. — warren

Warry ( god that's lame) I'll try to avoid killing her, but I'm not promising anything. Love you too. – Sally

Baby doll, never call me Warry in public. I'll have to hurt you. Ok...so I won't hurt you, I'll just be ticked off. If you kill her, you're screwed, and not in a good way either. Love yas.–warren

Warry. I'll never call you that in public if you avoid calling me Baby doll in public. If you do, I will NOT hesitate to kick your ass. – sally

Baby doll. Deal.–warren

Warry...GOODY! Wow...don't know where that came from but anyhow...only two classes left...hopefully they go by fast...I'm not gonna be able to go with out killing anyone if I have to wait much longer.–sally

Baby doll. Please refrain from saying goody. It frightens me. Yeah...last two classes had BETTER go by fast, I have no idea how much more I can take. I miss you like crazy. –warren

Warry. I feel so loved. –sally

Lunch ended and we went our separate ways. I headed off to gym where I was forced to participate in Save the Citizen. I playing with Layla against West and some other guy. I didn't know what powers they had and I really didn't care. All I wanted to do was beat the shit out of West for even THINKING about hooking up with Warren. He was MINE damn it!(lol) My team picked hero. Boomer blew the whistle and the timer thingy started. I went after West, not even bothering to consult Layla for a strategy. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me. Layla was beating the crap out of the other dude, and he was currently being wrapped in vines. I, on the other hand, was currently beating the shit out of West not using any powers but pure rage.

"FRENCH! LAY OFF!" Boomer yelled. I ignored him and kept punching her as hard as I could in the face. She was bleeding like none other and so were my knuckles. He had to stop the game to pull me off of her. As he pulled me off I just started yelling at her.

"FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM HIM BITCH!" I screamed.

"Stay away from who?" Layla asked.

"My boyfriend!" I said.

"And who's that?" Boomer asked.

"None of your business. Now let me go so I can clean up."I walked over to the citizen and 'saved' it. Therefore, my team won. Nevertheless, I was put in detention for the rest of the day.

#$O#UP#$I#$# & )$&)#!&))) AfTER SCHOOL

I was let out of detention and it took all the strength I possessed to avoid running down the halls screaming FREEDOM! I walked outside and onto the bus. Warren was already there. I sat down next to him, hitting my now cut and bruised hand in the process.

"FUCK!"I screamed. It had hurt like a bitch.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" he asked.

"I beat the shit out of that West chick. I wonder if she's still in the nurse's office. The only bad thing about it is my hand hurts like hell, and I was stuck in detention for the rest of the day." We were quiet for the rest of the ride home.

$)$ )&# $( #$#$#$ #


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8: food fights**

I walked into the house.

"Hi Mrs. Peace!" I said.

"Hey mom" Warren said as he threw his bag onto the couch.

"Hey guys!" she called from the kitchen. "And Sally, stop calling me Mrs. Peace. I insist you call me mom. You live here, and you're like a daughter to me!" I smiled. I was more loved here than I was back home. _'no. no that wasn't home. THIS is home' _I thought. looked at Warren, who was practically glowing. He was just thrilled that his mom and sibling had taken such a liking to you.

I was about to head upstairs, but I found myself being picked up and thrown over a shoulder, and carried up the stairs. I just laughed, not putting up a fight.

"You're not gonna throw me into the pool again are you?" I asked.

"I wasn't but now that I think about it..." he said as he set me down on his bed and laid down next to me. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face as he leaned down and kissed me.

"God I missed you..." he whispered. I smiled as I looked up at him.

"I missed you too...the things you do to me boy. You're turning me soft." I teased.

"The things I do to YOU? what about the things YOU do to ME! hmmm! I almost DIED today just because I missed YOU too much."

"Yeah well I got put in DETENTION because I beat the living SHIT out of some girl for even THINKING about hooking up with YOU!" He smiled.

"And I thought it was just because you needed to beat someone up."

"Well, that too." He laughed. He wrapped me in his arms.

"I love you..." he said as he kissed me again. I entwined my hand in his hair as he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. At the point where I was REALLY starting to enjoy it and was about ready to...yeah...Mom decided to knock on the door.

"You guys hungry?"

"Yeah sure..." Warren said as he stood up. He pulled me up with him. "Sometimes I hate that woman" I was kinda pissed about it, but hey, there was always time. We walked down stairs. We obtained several types of food ranging from left over pizza to an open container of chocolate frosting and a bag of marshmallows, not to mention a box of lucky charms.

We treated back into our 'cave' as mom (Mrs. peace) so called it. I rashed onto the bed, stuffing my mouth with a handful of marshmallows, and getting some on the pillows.

"I sleep there you know." Warren teased.

"So do I." I grinned.

"and you don't mind sleeping in food?"

"I slept in cheese for 2 weeks once...it's a long story, don't ask." He looked at me, (you know one of those looks you get when you're acting weird or telling a weird story).

" I'm sure I don't want to know." I laughed a little and threw a marshmallow at him.

"Was that completely necessary?" he asked as he grinned.

"Yes. yes it was." He threw a handful of lucky charms at me. I glared at him in false anger then walked over to him, and dumped the rest of the marshmallows on his head.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked.

"war?" I said.

"Exactly." at that he tackled me onto the floor and started tickling me.

"Ok...this...is...not...fair!" I said between fits of giggling.

"Yes it is."

"EEK! stop! (giggle, giggle) that's enough! no more! no more!" I shrieked. He got off me. (big mistake) He helped me up, I used this opportunity to grab the box of lucky charms and throw a bunch at him. He then grabbed the open container of frosting (now room temperature) and threw some of it at me.

"Did you just throw CHOCOLATE FROSTING at me?" I asked, shocked.

"Um...yeah. I did." he tried to look innocent.

"Don't even TRY to do the innocent look, it doesn't work." I laughed. I wiped some off my face and promptly spread it across his. He glared at me.

"Don't look at me like that!" I said. "it frightens me." I was trying to pull the 'I'm scared don't hurt me' thing. "I'm in desperate need of a shower, so if you'll excuse me, Mr. Peace, I'll be heading to the bathroom."

"And what about me, Miss French. You expect me to sit here all by my lonesome while you shower up?" he teased.

"Did I ever say you couldn't come with me?" I grinned. He looked at me, got that lust filled look in his eyes, walked over to me, threw you over his shoulder and took me into the bathroom. He set me down, stripping as I did. I stepped into the shower after adjusting it to the perfect temperature. He followed me and wrapped his arms around my waist after turning me around to face him.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked. He looked into my eyes, then kissed me. I blushed at his comment, and wrapped my arms around his neck, entwining my hand in his now wet hair. I kissed him with so much passion, and well...pure lust, than I could ever imagine. He grinned as I did so, pulling me closer to him. He pulled away and started kissing my neck. I just basked in the ambience of the experience, moaning a bit, which just made him want me more. Before I knew it, he had me up pinned up against the wall of the shower kissing me madly, his eyes filled with lust.

"I need you..." he whispered. Igroaned as he said this. (admit it, if you were in a shower with WARREN PEACE and he said that to you, it'd be a massive turn on.) He shushed me a bit, so his mom and sibling wouldn't hear. I bit your lip trying not to cry out as he kissed my neck and picked me up. I wrapped your legs around his waist, looking into those oh-so-gorgeous eyes of his. He kissed me once more before entering me. I bit my lip harder, once again, avoiding and moaning and growing and such, but then low and behold, my lip was bleeding. So, being as he was now thrusting in and out of me, he really wasn't paying attention to my bleeding lip, he was more focused on...well, the whole thrusting deal. I turned his head to face me, and kissed him. He licked the blood off my lips and kept going.

I couldn't stay quiet for long, after about ohh...lets say a minute after he shushed me, I was moaning and such, crying out his name. Before long, he was moaning my name as we both climaxed. He set me down and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too..." Then we heard the worst sound in the world, his brother knocking on the door.

"Hey...Warren, you ok in there?" His little FIVE YEAR OLD BROTHER asked.. We looked at each other, shocked.

"Um yeah..Robby..I'm fine..."

"Have you seen Sally any where? I made her something."

"Um...go check downstairs." I heard him walk back downstairs. We got dressed as quickly as possible and made a mad dash to our room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

After we had safely made it back to the room,we fell onto floor, laughing.

"Holy hell." Warren said as he rolled over on his side to look at me. "that...was...odd. The whole brother thing anyhow..."

"That was fcked up, that's what it was." I just kinda looked up at him...not really knowing what to say about the whole... thing.

"Don't know about you, but I need sleep." He stood up and walked over the bed and got under the covers.

"Sounds like a plan." I followed him, and laid down next to him, cuddling up to him. He smiled at me, wrapped an arm around my waist, and we fell asleep. I woke up a couple of hours later and went downstairs, letting Warren sleep for a little while longer. I helped mom make dinner and such.

"Hey Robby, come here." I said. I crouched down so I could be eye level with him. "I need you to do something for me." I whispered something in his ear, he nodded and ran upstairs.

I followed as the little boy sneaked into Warren's room where Warren slept, oblivious of his surroundings. Robby walked over to the bed.

"WARRY! WAKE UP!" he yelled as he jumped on Warren. He ignored Robby's attempts at getting him out of bed. He rolled over, muttering something about flying pieces of French toast and a cannibal French fry. Since jumping on him didn't work, he jumped off the bed and yelled in his ear.

"WAKE UP WARRY!" he screamed. That worked, apparently, seeing as Warren sat up, almost sending Robby across the room.

"What the hell?" he said. I was standing in the door way laughing my ass off.

"You were in on this I see." He tried to look angry, but he couldn't keep from smiling.

"I had nothing to do with it." I tried to look innocent, but it didn't work.

"How long have you been up anyhow?" he asked me. I looked over at the clock.

"2 hours."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because."

"I see." He got out of bed as he stretched and walked over to me. He kissed my cheek and headed downstairs. I walked down after him. He was in the kitchen basking in the ambience of the delicious smelling food that mom and I had made.

"Nice to see you awake." His mom said as she handed him a plate filled with foods such as (insert a favorite meal here) He took a few bites.

"This is awesome. Nice job, mom."

"I hardly did any of it. You should be thanking your girlfriend." She pointed at me, smiling. He looked over at me, eyes wide.

"You can cook?" He raised an eyebrow, and looked really, really surprised.

"Yep." I sat down next to him, fixing a plate and eating it as I watched to Robby and the little neighbor girl fight over the last French fry. I smiled. ( admit it, watching small children fighting over French fries is AWESOME!)

"Alright kids, that's enough!" Warren said as he took the French fry out of Kristina's hand and ate it. "I win."

"Warren (insert middle name here) Peace! That was MEAN!" his mom said.

"But at least they shut up." he laughed.

"True..but still, that was mean."

"So?" He finished eating and walked outside, smiling. After I finished, I followed, sneaked up behind him and tackled him to the ground, landing on him.

"Hi." I said. I kissed his cheek and rolled off onto the grass.

"Nice to see you too." he laughed and rolled over to face me. We heard a car door slam and immediately looked over to see who it was.

"Stronghold." Warren said, his hands smoking. "What the hell do you want?"

"Umm...just dropping by."

"WHY?" I asked, getting rather angry. I didn't hate him like Warren did..I just strongly disliked him.

"I actually came over to apologize for everything..."

"What the fuck?" Warren asked. He turned his head to face Will.

"Me and Layla were thinkin' that maybe the two of you would like to come hang out with us tonight...so I thought I'd come over and see..."

"You're trying to tell me that you're here to apologize, expect me to forgive you right away, and go over to your house for some stupid party thing?" Warren asked.

"Yeah...that's about it."

Mom looked out the window. "Warren..Sally, why don't you go. Its about time the two of you got more social, you'll have fun!"

"What about the shit he did to us? We're supposed to forgive him?" Warren yelled.

"Let bygones be bygones, now GO!" she said.

"FINE!" We yelled.

"So what the hell are we going to be doing?" I asked.

"Watching movies, playing video games, eating junk food... all that kind of stuff." Stronghold replied as he got in the car. We followed, me taking the front, and Warren in the back.

"Sounds fun." Warren said sarcastically. To be quite truthful, we were kinda happy we were invited to do something with other people...but no one would know that...not even each other.(Does that make any sense?)

Once we got there, Will led us into the house where we were greeted by several people.

"Let me introduce everyone to you. This is Zach, he glows. That's Magenta, she turns into a guinea pig, that's Ethan, he melts, and that's Layla, she has control over plants."

'_right so, radioactive man ,pest, Popsicle, hippie.' _I thought.

"Nice to know." Warren said.

"Well, sit down you two! Jeez, you're makin' me nervous." Layla said. She motioned to the couch in front of the TV where no one was sitting. They were all on the floor eating popcorn and playing Halo 2.

"Let's watch a movie!" Magenta, a.k.a. Maj, suggested.

"Sure. why not." I said in a monotone voice. I looked over at Warren who looked just as bored as I was. I rolled my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

PART 10

"Great! Your options are: House of 1000 corpses, Sleepy Hollow, IT, House on Haunted Hill, Devil's Rejects or Thirteen Ghosts" Layla said as she held up each of the movies.

"House of 1000 corpses." Warren and I said together. We both LOVED that movie. Everyone just kinda looked at us.

"What?" Warren said.

"Nothing." Ethan put the movie in and everyone on the floor got comfortable. Warren laid down and I rested my head on his chest as he put his arm around me. After making sure no one was paying attention to us, of course.

"I bet you'd stick your head in fire if I told you, you could see hell, meanwhile you're to STUPID to realize you got a DEMON stickin' out your ass saying HOLY MISS MOLY, GOT ME A LIVE ONE!" Otis, one of the characters from the movie, yelled. Warren and I laughed, the others were just kinda like WTF.

The movie went on, got to the gory parts where people were getting brutally murdered, and Warren and I just laughed. Zach looked over at us.

"You guys are LAUGHING at this! Innocent people are dying, and you're LAUGHING!"

"After you've seen this movie for the billionth time, it gets funny." Warren explained. Zach nodded, still thinking we were sick sadistic freaks. He then realized that Warren and I were like 'cuddling' and decided to bring it up.

"So what's the deal with you two? You guys sit together at lunch all the time, you sit together on the bus, and she's always at your house. What's up with that?"

"Yeah, are you dating?" Layla asked.

"Won't this ruin your image?" Maj pitched in.

"Yeah, hence the reason we don't act like this at school, and you're NOT going to tell ANYONE!" I said, making sure I got the point across.

"Understand?" Warren asked. He was glaring at everyone.

"Understood." everyone said in unison. We went back to the movie, not talking until the end of it.

"Shall we watch another movie?" Layla asked. She held up another bunch of movies. "No more horror movies. I'm already going to have a nightmare or 4."

"That movie was MESSED UP! How can you two actually LIKE that movie?" Magenta sounded incredibly freaked out as she said it.

"You gotta look at the clicheness and the predictability of it all. Then it's funny as all hell." I explained.

"Hell's not funny."

"Same goes for Hell." I said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, so what movie do you wanna see? Grease, Titanic, Cry Baby, Chocolat, or Moulin Rouge."

(due to request by iLUVfire(i think it was her at least..)

"GREASE!" everyone, excluding you and Warren of course, yelled.

"No. Absolutely not. No. Oh god no."

"NO! I'm not watching this. You can't make me!" Warren said.

"Too happy! Can't...watch...!" Our feeble attempts of getting them to change their minds was pointless. They ignored our pleas for mercy and put the movie in.

"Okay. Time for us to leave. Come on Sal." I stood and started to follow Warren out of the room, but both of us were pulled back in the room, and forced to watch the movie.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment! I demand to see a lawyer!" I yelled. Everyone just laughed.

"This is why I don't have friends! If I did, they'd make me watch..GREASE!" Warren said. He was curled up in the fetal position on the couch.

"Exactly!" I curled yourself into a little ball after sitting down next to said Warren.

"Come on you guys. It's not THAT bad!" Ethan rolled his eyes as he said this. Then after the glare he received, promptly melted.

"FINE! We'll watch the stupid movie." Warren said, removing himself from the fetal position and wrapping me in his arms. "It's gonna be ok...it's only a movie. a harmless movie..." he said more to himself than anyone else.

"Don't forget the fact that it's a MUSICAL!" Layla reminded us. I screamed and covered my ears and tried to disappear in Warren's arms.

Before we could argue any longer, the previews ended and the movie started. Everyone, but me and Warren of course, was thoroughly enjoying the movie. The two of us were silently cursing at our mother/adoptive mother for forcing us to come to this godforsaken party. As soon as the singing started, my eye started twitching uncontrollably.

Warren looked down at me. "You gonna be okay?"

"No." I replied. "I hate musicals." He rubbed my back, and kissed the top of my head.

"It's only a movie. It'll be okay." I nodded.

As the movie went on, Layla stood during the singing, dancing and singing along. Everyone laughed at her. She pulled me up during one of the songs, making me dance around with her. No matter how much I glared at her, she wouldn't let me stop.

"Come on! Dance with me! You know you want to!"

"Believe me. NO I don't. I DO NOT dance. EVER." I replied trying to escape from the hippie's grasp, only to fail miserably. So, thus I was forced to dance/sing along with 'grease lightning'

Everyone just started laughing, including Warren.

"I just thought I would let you all know, that I hate all of you." I said. "And I will never ever, ever talk to you again. That means ALL of you."

"That'll be kinda hard for you though. Since you LIVE with me and all and since your DATING me." Warren said. He sounded kinda hurt.

"Oh, both are easily changed." I said. He looked at me, wide eyed, and hurt. I sat at the opposite end of the room as the movie went on.

As the movie ended, it was nearing 10:30 and people were beginning to fall asleep. Warren walked over to me.

"You really don't hate me do you?" he whispered.

"Maybe." I tried to hide a smile.

"Come on. Please don't hate me."

I didn't answer him. Instead, I turned to face him and smiled.

"You know I could never hate you."

"Why'd you get so mad in the first place?"

"Because. I. Hate. Musicals. and I. Hate. Dancing." I scowled at him. "And I hate being laughed at."

He just nodded. Yeah, it wasn't that big of a deal, he thought, but whatever. At least I didn't hate him. So it was all good.

"Shall we watch a decent movie?" he asked.

"Devil's Rejects if at all possible."

"Perfect." He put the movie in and the two of us got comfortable as the movie started. Half way through, we fell asleep, only to be woken by a chorus of awwwwww's, that's so cute's, and absolutely ADORABLE!s I stretched, glaring at them all.

"Are you trying to get me to kill you?" I asked.

"Yes." Zach said, grinning. I shot a small fireball at his feet. He squeaked and jumped out of the way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11. **

**Let's fast forward to school the next day. **

Once we had made it to school, I headed to my first class, bored as all hell already. I wondered how things were going to go since I had made 'friends'. Maybe it was a one time thing. Maybe it wasn't. I got the answer when I walked in the room and was greeted by Stronghold.

"Hey, what's up Sal?" I looked at him, not sure if I should reply, ruining my image, or ignoring him, keeping my bad ass title intact.

"Hey." I said quietly. He made me sit by him. People gave us odd looks and I heard whisperings of 'SHE has FRIENDS?' She's friends with WILL STRONGHOLD!"

I rolled my eyes and listened as Prof. King started her lesson. Seeing as it was boring, I fell asleep, drooling on my book. I woke up when someone slapped my back at the end of class.

"Wake up!"

"Huh, what?" I said groggily.

"Class is over, you slept through it all."

"What a surprise." I headed to my locker to grab whatever I happened to need for my next class. Warren was there waiting for me.

"Hey." I said, unlocking my locker, twisting the lock to the correctly placed numbers. "11,35,13." I said. I opened it, throwing one book in, and grabbing another one.

"Hey. So, what's the deal, we keeping up the bad ass image, or what?" he asked. He had heard the whisperings of me and Stronghold through the halls.

"I don't care anymore. My image is already tragically wounded. So it matters not." I rolled my eyes, shutting my locker. He nodded, and grabbed my hand.

"I honestly don't care anymore either." He grinned at me. I smiled a bit and started walking to my next class. Horrah, mad science with Prof. Medulla. (Sorry if it isn't right,the schedule and all, I can't remember everything, and I don't feel like going back and checking.)

Once successfully making it to the class room, Warren kissed me before I walked in.

"See ya later." he whispered. "I'll be at your locker." he smiled. He turned and started walking away. I smiled a bit, noticing the looks we were getting from everyone. Some of the girls glared, some of them looked frightened, and once again I heard little whisperings being said about me and Warren.

I walked in, taking a seat in my normal spot. I grabbed my notebook and a pencil and started drawing, ignoring Medulla's entrance into the room and the beginning of the lesson. Apparently there was to be no lab today, much to my joy. Once class was oh, 20 minutes into the lesson, Medulla noticed I wasn't paying attention.

"Miss French, kindly tell me what is the most important ingredient in tear gas?"

"...true." I said.

"Wrong. If you feel the need to mock me an not listen, LEAVE!" he yelled. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the room and outside to sat under a tree. I grabbed the book I had been reading lately. 'War and Peace. (How predictable. Hey, but it's a pretty good book.) I put on my headphones and listened to Dark Light, by HIM (good band they are.)

After about a ½ hour or so, I heard the bell ring and I headed to the cafeteria, for it was...LUNCH! Yay! (So lunch is a little early, hey, at my school lunch starts at 11!) I sat down at my normal spot, waiting for Warren to show up. Before he arrived, popsicle, hippie, pest, radioactive man and all the rest got there and sat at my table.

"There goes my image." I said. I stabbed my lunch and started eating. Warren walked in, looking a little pissed.

"What seems to be YOUR problem?" I asked.

"Apparently, I've had a fan club for a while, and now that they think I've gone soft, they WONT LEAVE ME ALONE!" he sat down next to me. The door opened and soon enough there were about 10-12 girls looking for Warren. He shrieked and hid behind me.

"Make them go away!"

"Does this mean I get to hurt them?" I asked.

"Do whatever you have to, just make them go away." he said, peaking around my shoulder. I smiled evilly, and stood up. I walked over to the group of girls and leaned up against the wall.

"So, you girlies are the Warren Peace fan club, eh?"

"Yeah! Now where is he!" they asked. Searching the room with their eyes.

"It doesn't matter." I said.

"Yes it does! Where ever he is, that's where his girlfriend is, then once we get her out of the way, he's all ours!" someone said.

"His girlfriend is right in front of you deary."

"No way. You're not pretty enough to be his girlfriend!" one said. I ignited my hands and glared at her.

"Go away. Leave Warren the fuck alone. He's mine, got it? No little fan girl like you even has a chance with him, so bugger off before I have to HURT you!" I said angrily, putting emphasis on the word HURT. They nodded, and walked away. I heard one whisper about me not always being around to stop them, and the one who said it suddenly found her hair on fire. I smiled and walked away, heading back to the table.

"It's all taken care of. I love messing with people like that. Hopefully they'll forget what I said, then I'll get to hurt them." I smiled.

"Thanks for that." Warren said as he kissed my cheek. This got a chorus of aaaaawwwwww's and how cute's. I glared at them, as did Warren. Little did I know, the fan girls had returned and were plotting my demise.

Lunch went on with Layla and Will being all lovey dovey and gross, Zach trying to get Magenta to go out with him, and Ethan working on his homework.

"Wait a minute," Zach said. "You're not supposed to be talking to us, remember, you HATE us!" He reminded me..

"Oh yeah...well, no harm's done I suppose." I shrugged. "Its not smart to hate those who have things they can blackmail you with, it's better to befriend them to avoid any mishaps." They laughed at this.

"I had no idea you could be so entertaining!" Layla said.

"One of her many hidden talents." Warren said.

"What are her other ones?" Ethan asked.

"One's that you needn't know." I replied. "That's why they're called HIDDEN talents. If I went around telling people what they were, they wouldn't be HIDDEN talents, would they?"

"Good point."

"Exactly."


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12. HIDDEN TALENTS**

HOMEWARD BOUND!

Once on the bus and stopped at the bus stop, everyone decided, well..everyone being everyone but me and Warren, that it was time to party at our house. So, all of ua headed home! _Horrah. Another party. How exciting. _I thought. Of course I was being sarcastic.

"Ok. I have one condition for this. No one is making me watch a musical, or dancing." Everyone nodded. So, on with the walk we went, and let me tell ya, it was one hell of a walk. I was used to walking in silence, hand in hand with Warren. But nooooo! It wasn't like it THIS time, this time it was loud, obnoxious and I found myself wishing I had never been born. Zach was just acting like a retard, Layla was talking about how cute me and Warren were together. And Magenta was agreeing with her. Will was making fun of Ethan who had admitted to having a crush on one of the most popular girls in the school, who also happened to be the ringleader in Warren's group of little fan girls. Warren was trying to block all of it out, his eye twitching madly. I walked over to him and sighed.

"Save me." I said. "I can't take it anymore."

"How bout YOU save ME!" he said, rubbing his temples.

"I already saved your ass once today!" I laughed.

"I could have done it myself!" he said, trying to keep his dignity.

"Then why didn't you?"

"'Cause fan girls scare me." he whispered.

"Warren Peace, you have gone soft." I said.

"No I haven't." he snarled.

"Yes you have."

"No I haven't!"

"Have too!"

"Have NOT!"

"Have too!"

"HAVE NOT!"

"HAVE TOO!"

By now we had gotten loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

"What in God's name are you arguing about!" Magenta asked, having to yell to be heard over your voices.

"She thinks I've gone soft!" Warren said, trying to defend himself.

"He's afraid of fan girls! He's gone soft!" I explained.

"You'd be afraid too if you had a flock of girls following you everywhere!"

"Good point."I said. "But I still think you've gone soft!"

"WHY?"

"Because." I smiled.

"That is NOT an acceptable response!" He yelled.

"Sure it is." At that I walked away from him, and started talking to Layla. Warren stayed in the back, fuming.

"I HAVE NOT GONE SOFT!" he yelled. I smiled. I loved doing this to him. Getting him all bent out of shape and such.

"Keep telling yourself that!" I laughed. We finally arrived at my/Warren's house. Mrs. Peace had told me earlier that she wouldn't be home, she had to go to work late, so me and my 'friends' would have the place to ourselves. I unlocked the door and walked inside, everyone following of course. I threw my stuff on the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"Make yourselves at home." Warren said sarcastically. Everyone had already found a seat in the living room and were deciding what they would do. He followed me into the kitchen and found me sitting on the counter drinking some cream soda.

"What the hell was that all about!" he asked.

"What was what all about?"

"I have not gone soft!" he said. He sounded a tish bit angry.

"Oh you know I was just fuckin' around."

"Not funny."

"Yes it was."

"Ok...so it was a little, but I have NOT gone soft!" he said smiling. He walked up to me and kissed your cheek.

"That's all I get today for saving your ass from the evilness of your groupies?"

"You called me soft. So yeah." I glared at him.

"Fine! Be that way!" I said. I hopped off the counter and into the living room. "So what's on the agenda for tonight people?"

"We have discovered another one of your hidden talents." Ethan said. I gasped in horror as I saw DDR all set up and everything, and they were going through the high scores.

SALLY: (insert really really really high score here)

"Shit." I said. "Turn that off...now. Even WARREN doesn't know I'm actually good at that. I just picked that up from home a few days ago while he was at work. Gives me something to do when he's not around." At that, Warren walked in the room and noticed the high score and started laughing..

"You...DDR...!"

"Yes. Me and DDR." I said.

"I thought you said you hate dancing." Layla said.

"DDR hardly qualifies as dancing." Will said.

Warren would have said something but he was still laughing his ass off.

"Shut up." I sat on the couch. DDR was one of those hidden talents that was hidden for a reason. Being a loner/Goth kid and being good at DDR...not good for the image. Once Warren had FINALLY stopped laughing, he decided now was a good time to get even with me.

"Let's get a demonstration, shall we?" this gained a round of YEAH's and DO IT's! Knowing I really had no choice, I got up, picked my song, and started my 'dancing'. Perfect score. (Surprise, surprise) I finished and sat down on the floor.

"THERE! Happy now?" I panted.

"Yep. I now have something to hold against you for all eternity." Warren said.

"What about your fear of fan girls? I got that." I smiled. He stopped smiling and shut up. Everyone decided that they would play too, well everyone but Warren anyhow. Once everyone was finished, me and the rest of the gang(excluding Warren) decided that Warren was going to participate.

"Your turn." Layla said.

"Not doing it!"

"Yes you are." Will said.

"Can't make me!"

"Can too!" I said. I walked over to him. "You shall participate, or I shall never sleep with you again." I whispered. He immediately stood up, and headed over to the game pad thingy.

"I WIN!" I shouted. He picked his song, and started the stupid little dance thing. Surprisingly, he was damn good. After he finished, he glared at me. He plopped down next to me, and I leaned over to him.

"By the way, I would've slept with you anyway."I said grinning. He shot me another glare.

"Bitch!" he teased.

"Point being?"

"Bitch."

"Am I supposed to be hurt?"

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

This went on for a bit, when finally Layla stopped you.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"Huh?" Warren said.

"You're just sitting there calling each other names! That's not good! What's wrong with you two? Are you going to break up!"

"First off, no we're not breaking up, second of all, we always do this, 3rd of all..is it really your business?" I asked smiling.

"You call each other names for no good reason?"

"Yep." Warren said.

"That's not a good sign of a healthy relationship." she said.

"Point being?" the two of us said. "It's fun."

"Being called a bitch by your boyfriend is fun?" Layla asked her.

"In circumstances such as this..yes."

"You are a crazy bunch of people." Magenta asked.

"We're quite aware of that." Warren said. "Well, what the hell are we going to do now? And how long are you guys staying anyhow?"

"Truth or dare?"Will suggested.

"Sure, why not."You said, rolling your eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

"Ok, who first?" Will asked.

"Layla." Zach replied.

"Ok, Layla, Truth or Dare?" Ethan asked.

"Hmm . . . truth."

"Whom did you have a crush on before you started dating Will?"

'Warren . . . " she whispered.

"What? Didn't hear you." Zach said.

"I said that I had a crush on WARREN!"

"So THAT was the real reason you made me take you to homecoming!" he yelled.

"Maybe." Layla said all shy like.

"You liked WARREN?" Will asked. She nodded.

"Of all people, who had a crush on my ARCHENEMY!" Apparently he was a little hurt.

"Well, he's not your archenemy now, and I don't fancy him, so its no big deal!"

"NO BIG DEAL?" He continued to blow everything out of proportion until Warren started getting pissed.

"STRONGHOLD! Shut up! It's not a big deal, it doesn't matter, it's all in the past, and I didn't even like her at all back then and I still don't, so it's all good. Lets just simmer down! Jesus fucking Christ!" Will shut up and sat down.

"Can we just get on with the game now?" Magenta said.

"All right. Umm . . . Sally . . . Truth or dare?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dare."

"Ok . . . I dare you to . . . declare your undying love for Warren in front of all of us, as sweetly, mushy, and fan girlish as possible."

"She's gonna roast you for that, you know." Warren said, noticing how my arms were starting to smoke.

"She wouldn't dare." In response, I threw a rather large fireball at her, just missing her head. "I take it back. She would."

"You still have to do the dare." Will said.

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Embarrassed to declare your undying love for me in public?" Warren asked.

"Not embarrassed. I just don't feel like doing it in a sweet, mushy, fan girlish sort of way."

"But you have to!" Layla said.

"Like I said, no I don't."

"Just do it already!" Zach commented.

"No." By this point in time, Warren was laughing, knowing that their attempts were all in vain. They would NEVER get me to say anything in a sweet, mushy, fan girlish sort of way.

"How 'bout we compromise?" Layla asked.

"Shoot."I said.

" How bout you just have to admit the fact that you are madly in love with Warren, but say it like you mean it!"

"Ok NOW we're gettin' somewhere.." I said.

"What do you mean like she means it? Like you don't think she loves me!" Warren said. He started getting all defensive.

"Well..." Layla trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

"Well what?" He was starting to get pretty angry.

"Nothing...nothing nothing."

I walked over to Warren, since I had moved to attack Layla. I sighed and looked down at him, directly into his eyes.

"I love you Warren. With all my black little heart." at that, I sat down in his lap and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

"Did the Great Warren Peace just smile an absolutely truthful, honest, sincere smile?" Magenta asked, shocked.

"Perhaps." He replied. He kissed the top of my head. "On with the game!"

"Ok, so...Magenta, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Do you have a crush on Zach?"

"Yes..." she whispered.

"I KNEW IT!" Will yelled. Magenta blushed, turning into a guinea pig and running to hide under the couch. Zach blushed too, but started glowing.

"Awww! He's glowing!" Layla said. "He likes her!"

Warren and I had grown tired of the stupid game so we went into the kitchen. I sat in one of the chairs surrounding the table and propped my head up in one of my hands. He sat next to me and grinned a little.

"This is getting annoying." he said. "Can't they ever think of anything better to than torment us?"

"Nope. Seems like that's their favorite pass time."

"I'm gonna make some popcorn, then force them to watch The Last Horror Movie. Feel free to join me." He grinned.

"Now THAT sounds like a good time. I shall inform the pests of the new plan." At that I walked into the living room. "May I have your attention please!" I shouted over the laughter. Apparently Zach and Magenta had been forced to make out. Everyone shut up. All eyes were on me.

"There has been a change of plans! Truth or Dare is officially over, and now we shall begin a horror movie marathon starting with The Last Horror Movie!" I announced. There was a round of boos and nooos but to no avail!

"Enough complaining! Warren and I have been forced to sit through and participate in your games for 2 nights in a row, now its your turn."

"Fine...is this movie really scary?" Layla asked.

"Not to me or Warren, but to you, probably." Layla nodded, looking frightened. Warren walked out of the kitchen holding a large bowl of popcorn as I put in the DVD. Everyone got comfortable as the movie started. I was seated on the couch next to Warren who had his arms wrapped around me . Within the next half hour, Layla was freaking out, Will was quivering in fear (so much for big tough guy), Magenta was hiding under a chair, and Zach had a blanket over his head.

"You guys suck , this movie isn't even scary!" Warren said rolling his eyes and laughing. I was about ready to fall asleep. I had seen this movie so many times, it bored me. I suppressed a yawn and cuddled closer to him. The movie finished and every one called their parents and went home. Warren picked me up and carried me upstairs since you had fallen asleep. He laid me down on the bed and changed into his pajamas. He laid down next to me, covering us up and cuddled closer to me. By now I had woken up a bit.

"Night." I whispered. He looked up at me.

"I love you." he said.

"Told you you've gone soft. The old Warren Peace would never say that." I teased. He mock glared at you.

"Yeah well courtesy of you, I have gone soft, and least when not in public."

"I have that effect on people at times." I smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

**SCHOOL 2 weeks later**

By now I had been in detention at least 2-3 days a week, mainly for getting into fights with Warren's fan girls. The only one of them that really didn't bother me too much was Candace Valley. She was 5'6 ish and had shoulder length blonde hair. I had also noticed she had piercing green eyes. She was rather laid back I had discovered during the many detentions she had spent with me. She could be annoying, constantly talking about Warren and blah blah blah. Sure, he was my boyfriend, but I didn't want to hear about him for hours on end.

Why didn't she annoy me too much? Because she knew that for now, Warren was off the market so she wouldn't have a chance with him. She kept her distance from him, yet still made it obvious that she was one of the several girls who fancied him. I could actually have a complete conversation with her...when she wasn't blabbering on and on and on and on about Warren. She was alright.

Living with Warren had kind of lost its glamour. Spending so much time with each other was starting to annoy the hell out of the two of us. We started noticing the little things that pissed of us about the other one. Sure, we still loved each other, but still, we kind of got on each other's nerves. It happens to the best of us. We got into fights over the dumbest things like who used all the shampoo and such. It was kind of disheartening, but oh well, right? While at home, we avoided each other a lot, trying to prevent any fights that may happen. He worked a lot, and I watched Robby while mom was away. Night was really the only time we were together any more.

Warren had just gotten off work and was tired as all hell when he walked into the kitchen to get some aspirin. I was helping mom with the dishes. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed you neck.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey. How was work?"

"Crappy as usual. My fan club was there." I laughed a little.

"Oh, hey mom." he said.

"Hello, Hello." She replied. "Hey Sal, I can finish up here, go relax. You've been more than helpful tonight."She smiled at me. I thanked her and dried off my hands. I grabbed a black cherry soda from the fridge and followed Warren upstairs. He laid down. He looked absolutely exhausted. I sat next to him and pulled the hair tie out of his hair.

"Sit up." I commanded. He did as I told. I started rubbing his shoulders and he grunted in appreciation. As he started to doze off, I let him lay down and started playing with his hair, which he loved after a hard day's work. He stopped me and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me down to lay next to him.

"I love you." He whispered. He hadn't been like this for awhile. I smiled up at him and kissed him gently.

"Love you too." We got under the covers and cuddled. We heard a knock at the door, and good ol' Robby walked in and crawled onto the bed.

"Who invited you?" Warren said, grinning.

"I just wanted to say hi." he said. He laid down next to Warren.

"What brought this about?" I asked.

"Mom told me to come tell you that she had to leave for awhile and I was supposed to come up here to tell you." He said. He got up and moved over to my side of the bed.

"Can I stay with you guys for awhile?" he asked.

"Sure." Warren said. I pulled back the blankets and let him worm is way in. Somehow he had managed to get in between me and Warren. He cuddled up to Warren. It was adorable.

"It's times like these when I wish I had a camera." I said.I smiled at them. There was a knock at the front door, so I got up and walked down the stairs.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Layla!"

"Hey."I said as I unlocked the door and let her in.

"What you guys up to?" she asked.

"Not a whole lot. Just laying down." She followed me upstairs. As I tip toed into my/Warren's room, I signaled for her to be quiet. I looked over to the bed and saw Warren and Robby sleeping. Robby had pulled Warren's arm over him, and Warren looked like he was using him as a teddy bear. Both of them looked like little angels. I quietly exited the room, bringing Layla downstairs.

"That was absolutely adorable." She said. I smiled at her and nodded. "Where's Mrs. Peace?"

"She had to go out for a bit. I don't know when she'll be back."I replied. She nodded and took a seat on the couch.

"Why did you come here if you don't mind my asking." I asked quietly.

"I don't know really. I was just walking and this is where I ended up." I nodded. I'd done that more than a few times and ended up at her place. We generally ended up talking about our relationship problems, mostly mine. I was worried about you and Warren. She was always there for me, and assured me that everything was alright. It was completely natural to get into fights occasionally.

"You look like you have something troubling you. Sit and spill." she ordered. I only nodded and did as she asked.

"It's nothing really. Just kinda...I don't even know. I'm just stressing." I explained.

"Stressing about what?"

"Me and Warren...we've been avoiding each other a lot at home AND at school...it worries me."

"I'm sure it will pass." She said as she patted my back. " He still loves you, I'm sure of that." She smiled. I nodded and sighed.

"There's something else bothering you, isn't there?"

"Yeah.."

"Spill."

"Its just the whole fan girl thing...it worries me. What if he gets sick of me and goes after one of them? Some of them are a hell of a lot prettier than me, and he's probably starting to get bored of me. Maybe I'm just paranoid. I just don't want to lose him. I know he and I haven't even known each other that long, but I love him more than I can stand...I don't even want to think about what I would do if we broke up."I looked down at the floor, tears in my eyes.

"It'll all be ok. You're just worrying too much. It'll never happen, but if it does, I'll kick the living shit out of him." I laughed a bit. It was a rare occurrence when Layla swore. I smiled at her and leaned back against the couch.

"Thanks." I said. I looked over to her.

"For what?"

"Listening to me."

"That's what friends are for." she said. She hugged me. I smiled and yawned. She looked over my shoulder.

"It seems as if we have an audience." she said. I turned around and saw Warren sitting on the stairs.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked.

He looked at his watch. "About 5 or 6 minutes." Layla looked from him to me and decided it was time to leave. She said her goodbyes and let herself out. He walked up to me and pulled me into a standing position. He took me back upstairs and the two of us laid down again. I laid on my back and he laid on his left side, propping his head up on his arm so he good look down at me.

"You know I would never hurt you. You have nothing to worry about..." He smiled a bit. I nodded and cuddled up to him. He laid his head down on the pillow and wrapped an arm around me. I nuzzled my face against his chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

Robby still laid at the other side of the bed. We thought he was sleeping, but apparently he was wide awake. As soon as I had dozed off, he rolled over to face Warren.

"Are you going to marry her?" he whispered.

"One day hopefully. She's my world...I don't know what I'd do without her." He said. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. You look at her like Mommy used to look at Daddy." At that, Warren's eyes welled up with tears. It'd been a while since he thought about his father. His parents had been truly in love. "Are you crying?"

"No..."

"Yes you are." I had woken up a little bit, only hearing the part about his father. I looked up a bit and saw the tears rolling down his face. I rubbed his chest and he looked down at me.

"I love you." I said. He smiled a bit and wiped a tear from his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

School.

After the little talk we had the night before, I was a little more confident in myself and our relationship. It seemed that Warren was reassuring me that there was nothing to worry about. He walked me to every class, held my hand. Frequently told me he loved me and glared at any person who insulted me, or looked at me wrong. The day was going perfectly. I hadn't felt this good in a hell of a long time, it seemed, that was until I had a little conflict with some kid named Lash that I had never met before.

I walked out of the girls' restroom not looking where I was going on my way back to class. I ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" a male voice said.

"How bout you watch where YOU'RE going."

"Well aren't you quite the little smart ass." he said. "I'm Lash."

"And I don't care." I said. I tried to push past him, but he stopped me in mid-step, causing me to lose my balance and fall to the floor.

"What the hell?" I asked.** "**Get the hell out of my way!" He offered me a hand up, but I pushed it away and got up on my own. Once again I tried to walk away, but this time he pinned me up against a locker.

"Feisty one aren't you?" He was getting dangerously close to my face.

"Get off." I said, trying to push him away.

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'll be forced to take drastic measures." I glared at him, but it had no effect.

"OOOO I'm so scared." He said sarcastically. He got closer to me. I ignited myself. He backed off a bit, yelping as he got singed.

"Back off." I said. I tried to walk away, but before I could, he had me pinned again. "Get off!" I said. I could feel the anger welling up.

"No." he said. I pushed him back a little, only to find that my harms were pinned above my head and I wasn't strong enough to free myself. I tried to ignite again, but for some reason I couldn't. I tried to freeze, but I couldn't.

_What the hell? Why can't I use my damn powers?_ I thought.

"BACK OFF!" I yelled.

"No."

I was sick and tired of playing his little game. I kneed him in the groin and he instantly let go. _Why didn't I think of that sooner?_ I used this opportunity to gain my freedom, but not before I threw him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach a few times. I headed back to class. I rounded a corner only to be stopped by some fat kid.

"You're not going anywhere." He said.

"Who the fuck are you?" I demanded. I was sick of all this.

"I'm Speed."

I tried pushing past him, but he wouldn't let me.

"What is this, the day of the idiots!" I asked. "Why won't you dickheads leave me the fuck alone?" I was growing impatient.

"Lash was right. You are a feisty one. And quite the little cutie as well." He tried to wrap an arm around my waist, but I pushed it away.

"Back off, buddy. Not interested." I said. I was trying to keep my cool. I was more than likely to get a detention for the whole Lash ordeal, I didn't need another one to go with it. I pushed his arm away and attempted once more to get away. Once again, my attempt was to no avail.

"Like I said. You're not going anywhere."

"Don't make me hurt you." I said. I went to knee him in the groin as I had done to Lash, but he moved out of the way. I was getting really angry, almost to the boiling point. I tried to ignite, and succeeded. _What the hell?_ I thought. _Why couldn't I use my powers around Lash?_ I threw a fireball just past his face, and it singed some of his hair. And at that very moment, Principle Powers decided that was a very good time to come waltzing down the hallway where this was all taking place.

"Miss French! What is WRONG with you? Attacking another student? Do you LIKE having detention?" She practically yelled.

"HE attacked ME!" I tried to explain. Lash walked up behind me.

"She's lying Mrs. Powers! She attacked me just down the hall! I didn't do anything! She just attacked out of no where!" he lied.

"WHAT? NO I DIDN'T THEY BOTH ATTACKED ME! I'M COMPLETELY INNOCENT! ALL I WAS DOING WAS DEFENDING MYSELF!" I yelled.

"Keep your voice down. You're disturbing the classes. To detention. All of you."

"What about my stuff?" I asked.

"I'll get it for you once you are safely in the Detention Room, and you'll get it when I let you out. She led us all to the hated white room and shut us in.

As soon as she left, I was cornered again.

"Now, let's finish what we started." Lash said. He was looking me straight in the eyes. He looked evil. I went to go punch him, but Speed held my arms back. Lash pinned me against the wall and forced his lips on mine and proceeded to grope me.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled. I tried to defend myself, but I couldn't move. I couldn't use my powers, and I couldn't disengage the stupid thing so I could, because 1)I was trapped and 2) Medulla had found another way to rewire it so no one could break it again. After putting up much of a fight, I freed my arms and slapped both of them across the face.

"I said GET OFF!" I yelled. I punched Lash as hard as I could and he fell to the floor. Then Speed came after me, and I kicked him in the stomach. Before they could get up, I kicked their heads, and the fell unconscious.

I practically ran to the other side of the room and fell to the floor, bringing my knees up to my chest. It had almost happened again. I almost got raped...again. What if they tried to do it again and I couldn't fight back? Warren wouldn't be there, they would never try anything when he's around. I got lost in memories again and started rocking back and forth.

_I was just walking out of the club I had worked at when I was pulled into a dark alley. I was thrown against a brick wall, hitting my head pretty hard, and knocking me out of focus. As soon as I could focus again, I saw Brandon Weber standing dangerously close in front of me, holding my arms to my side._

"_This could've been so much easier" he said. "If only you would have accepted the offer."_

"_What offer? What could be easier?" I asked. The hit to the head had messed up my train of thought, and I couldn't remember anything about what he was talking about._

"_When I asked you out..remember? Oh and I think you KNOW what could have been easier..." He leaned in and forced his lips roughly on mine. I squealed and tried to push him away, but I couldn't. He pinned my arms above my head with one hand and used his other to lift my skirt up. He released my arms, too occupied in what he was trying to do. I pushed him away only to find myself thrown on the ground and him punching me until I couldn't even recognize my surroundings. He stripped me of all clothing from the waist down and had his way with me. I tried as hard as I could to fight back, but I couldn't. I hadn't the strength. Once he finished, he threw my ripped clothing at me and started walking out of the alley._

"_Whore." he said. "You're nothing but a dirty, filthy whore." and at that he was gone. I was in tears as I put my skirt and such back on. I had never felt so dirty in my life. I swore I would get back at him. I started planning my revenge as I ran home._

I came out of my reverie only when Principle Powers opened the door. Lash and Speed had been awake for some time, but they hadn't touched me. It seemed as if they had learned their lesson. Powers saw the traces of bloody noses and looked at me.

"I take it this was YOUR doing." She said to me.

"They tried to RAPE ME!" I yelled.

"I have no time for your lies Ms. French. Lash, Speed, you may leave. Sally, you're free to go to lunch, but report back here as soon as you're done eating. Understand?" I nodded in reply and grabbed the bag she was holding. I headed for the cafeteria, but changed my mind. I headed outside, unfolded my wings and flew to the roof. (Remember, she can fly!) I sat there for the longest time, and wondered if Warren would try to come find me. I sat there for the longest time, just thinking, and didn't hear the bell signaling that lunch was over, so I remained on the roof, skipping detention. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the footsteps coming closer to me.

I felt someone touched my shoulder and jumped away. I looked up at my attacker and saw Warren.

"Where have you been?" he asked me.

"Detention."

"What did you do this time?" he asked me. He sounded impatient. He had told me more than once that I needn't protect him from the fan girls and that I should stop getting myself put in detention.

"Defended myself against Lash and Speed." I said.

"What did they do?" He asked me as he sat down next to me. I turned my head and looked at them. A tear rolled down my face. I looked back down, letting my hair cover my face, hiding my tears.

"What did they do?" He repeated.

"They tried to rape me." I said quietly.

"THEY WHAT?" he yelled. His arms started smoking. "I'LL KILL THEM!" he said.

"Warren..." I said. "I took care of it. No harm done...at least not to me. I'm pretty sure Lash will never have children and Speed has a broken nose, at least."

"I'm not letting them get away with this." He said. He was still smoking.

"Warren, don't. It's my battle. You don't have to protect me." I said. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his lap.

"Yes I do. It's my job." he said. I smiled. "I love you too much to let anything happen to you. I'm just pissed off I wasn't there to stop them." I looked up at him. I leaned against his chest. At least now that he was around I felt safe again...


	16. Chapter 16

**16 I want to know what happened!**

The rest of the day was slow. I HAD to get out of that HORRIBLE white room. I felt as if I would go insane if I had to stay there for ONE single moment longer. Thankfully Principle Powers came to the rescue, and I was free to go.

The halls were empty, so I took the opportunity to run to the late bus screaming "I'M FREE, FREEDOM!" in a voice to rival Coach Boomer's sonic boom.

Once safely outside, I slowed to a walk and saw Warren waiting for me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I approached him.

"Waiting for you, obviously." He replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and briefly hugged him. I was about to get on the bus, but I had a sudden change of plans. I opened my red and black wings and took off into the air, leaving Warren by himself.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" he yelled.

"To quote Stronghold: If life were to suddenly get fair, I doubt it would happen in High School.!" He scowled at me and got on the bus. I flew home, enjoying the feeling of the wind hitting my face and complete bliss of being in the air I always got when flying.

I arrived home long before Warren did, so I just sat around doing nothing since Mrs. Peace was still at work. Robby was still and the daycare center. I turned on the TV and watched the best cartoon ever: COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG! At the end of it, Warren still wasn't home, so I took the liberty of making myself a ham sandwich and basking in the glory of Dextor's Lab. Another one of my favorite cartoons. About half way through it, Warren walked through the front door.

"Took you long enough to get here. You missed Courage the Cowardly Dog!" I said, not facing him. Apparently, it seemed like a good idea to jump on me for no apparent reason, because that's what he did. I found myself being tackled to the ground.

"Maybe that's cause I had to ride the BUS!" he exclaimed, not getting off of me.

"It's not my fault you don't have wings."

"I didn't even know YOU did." I shrugged, and turned my head to watch the rest of my 2nd favorite TV show.

"Do you plan on getting off of me anytime soon?" I asked him.

"Not really. Why?"

"Because I can't breathe properly at the moment." He shrugged and rolled off. "Thank you." Then, me being the sneaky person that I am, decided it would be fun to use him as a piece of furniture, thus I sat on him.

"Was that completely necessary?"

"Yes."

"No it wasn't."

"I believe it was." He pushed me off of him, picked me up and carried me upstairs. It seemed that everything that had happened today had been forgotten and put in the past. Hopefully it would stay that way... Well anyhow, I was getting carried up the stairs, right?

He carried me upstairs and to his/our room. He threw me on the bed. Not gently mind you, but literally THREW me onto the bed.

"Hey now. That wasn't nice." I said through a fit of laughter.

"Since when have I, Warren Peace, been classified as a 'nice' guy?"

"Good point." I went to get off the bed, but was stopped. "What? Am I not allowed to get up?" I asked.

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Nice reason." Giving up, I just laid there, trying to fall asleep.

"You're not going to sleep either." he said.

"Then WHAT am I going to do?" I asked him.

"Hmm...I have a few ideas." He grinned that goofy grin of his.

"Oh really? What if I'm not in the mood for your ideas?"

"I'll cry." He said in one of the most sarcastic voices I have ever heard.

"Really? Sucks to be you." I said. He looked shocked, and I used the opportunity to escape his grasp.

"Oh is THIS how it's gonna be?" He asked me. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and was scowling at me.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Fine, since you don't want to do THAT, we're going to talk about what happened with you Lash and Speed." I silently cursed at myself. Surely whatever he had in his head was much better than this, but it's too late now. '_Here goes nothing._ I thought.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him, plopping back down onto the bed, sighing in defeat.

"I want to know everything that happened." He said. I sighed again and laid down.

"Fine." I proceeded to tell him exactly what had happened.

"I swear to God, I'm going to kill the both of them." he yelled.

"No you're not. Everything's fine, Warren. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I said this more to myself than to him. Maybe if I said it enough times, I would actually believe it.

"Everything's NOT okay, Sally. What happens if...if..." His voice just trailed off. "What if... I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I let it happen to you again!"

"You had nothing to do with it the first time. Nothing is going to happen Warren. I took care of it myself. It's all okay. If anything happens again..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't even come up with a good lie to put in there.

"**NOTHING** is going to happen...I won't let it..." He said, more to himself than to me. My eyes were starting to tear up from even THINKING about what could happen. I knew that if anything like that happened again, I wouldn't be able to handle it. I would just completely shut down, become an empty shell...


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17: Bad Memories**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

Warren and I hadn't spoken a word to each other about what happened between me Lash and Speed, and I was highly grateful for that. Thinking about what could have happened scared me beyond all reasoning, and all I'd been able to do for the past week and a ½ is dwell on past memories and become the empty shell I knew I was going to turn into. I rarely talked to anyone, and when I did, it was in the forms of grunts, shrugs, or short, choppy sentences. I was even that way with Warren, and I had started either not sleeping or sleeping on the couch. I just didn't want to be around people. Neither Warren or his mom bothered me about it, they knew when I wanted to be alone. I could see the concern in their eyes, but I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to be left alone. Layla occasionally tried to get me to talk, but I just ended up freezing her, or throwing a fire ball at her.

I had grown accustomed to skipping classes just to fly around and try to get the memories that haunted me out of my head. I got many detentions, more so than usual. I was in that horrible room every day. The white didn't even bother me anymore. At least in detention, was promised solitude. I used the time to write down my innermost thoughts and feelings, (hahahaha) and to catch up on sleep.

Everything was just so...different. My friends and I were drifting apart, my boyfriend and I never spoke... My life was just crumbling apart. All I had to do was open up to them and everything would be okay, but I just couldn't do it. No matter how much I wanted to. I could never bring myself to doing it. I had never been so frustrated in my life.

The horrible thing about this was...this was only the beginning in a long chain of pain. I had started seeing my mom around town when I went on my little walks. I felt as if she was watching me, following me everywhere. It scared me. Then, I started seeing her more and more often. She was up to something, I was sure of it.

Then, as I was walking down Main St. to get back home, my mom stopped me.

"How have you been, dear?" She asked me. Her voice sounded...wounded, like she had been hurt. Not physically, but emotionally.

"What do you want?" I asked her, although it sounded more like a demand than anything else.

"Is a mother not allowed to talk to her one and only daughter?"

"It's YOUR fault you don't talk to me anymore. YOU'RE the one who kicked me out of the house, alright!"

"I'm SORRY about that. I'm trying to APOLOGIZE so you will come home. It's not the same with out you. My life is meaningless with out you, my daughter, the one I gave BIRTH to! Does a mother not have the right to try to fix things between she and her daughter!"

"So what do you want me to do, Mom. Do you want me to forget all that has happened and just move back in. Do you want me to pretend that nothing has ever gone wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm just asking you to give me another chance. Please, come back home." At that, she walked away, leaving me in silence. I stood there, just thinking about what I should do. Warren's house didn't feel like home much anymore, but that was my own fault. Maybe moving back home would be for the best, patch things up with my mom, fix everything with my family. To actually HAVE a family...

_I'll give her another chance..._I thought. So I headed back to Warren's. Once I arrived, I walked up to our..no..Warren's room. It wasn't OURS anymore...that was all over now it seemed...I started packing my things, shoving clothes into my duffel bag and such. Tears rolled down my face as I thought about how things might be fixed between my mom and I, as I remembered how things were back then, and as I thought about what I was leaving behind, and all that I had ruined with my friends and now Warren. As I headed out the door and was about to walk down the stairs, Warren stopped me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Going home." I said, trying to push past him.

"You ARE home..." he said.

"No..this is YOUR home...I'm going back to where I belong..." My voice was quiet and weak.

"What is WRONG with you, Sally? What the hell happened to you to make you this way?" He yelled. I winced at the sound of his voice. He just looked at me, waiting for me to respond.

"Nothing. Just leave me be. Just let me go home." I said. He let me. He glared at me. I walked out the front door and started on my journey back home.

**Short one, I know, but the next one will make up for it. Not necessarily in length, but in...sentimental, teary...bull shit.**


	18. Chapter 18

**18: Returning Home**

I knocked on the door waiting for my mother to open it. After a minute or two, I gave up and just sat on the porch. _Why did I come here?_ I thought._ This is only going to make things worse._

**Fast forwarding to about 2 months later**

Just as I had expected, things were back to how they used to be. Why I had even come back to this hell hole, I don't remember, but I'm cursing the day I got here. It wouldn't be so bad if I had friends, but they've long since forgotten me. None of them talk to me, and Warren won't even look at me. I've lost everyone I've ever loved since I started going to Sky High. I knew it was too good to be true. But life goes on I suppose.

"Sally, I thought I told you to go to school!" My mother yelled at me. I was now in the habit of just not showing up. Mom was generally gone by this time, so I just left the house and went to no where in particular for the day.

"Why?" I snapped back at her.

"Because I said so, now GO!" I nodded, not really wanting to get hit more than I had been recently. I gathered my belongings and headed to the bus stop. Everyone was already there, so I just stayed towards the back of the group, rubbing the newest addition to many bruises, a lovely black eye. Once the bus got there, I got on, sitting in the back. No one said next to me, or anywhere around me for that matter. They wanted nothing to do with me, all because I had gotten into a HUGE fight about a month ago, resulting in me getting a 2 week out of school suspension, and a ½ week in school suspension. The kid shouldn't have said anything to me about me and Warren. I was hurt enough as it was.

To add to my misery, it seemed that Warren had started dating that Candy girl I spoke of earlier. I couldn't stand to see them together. It was a stab in the back. She sneered at me whenever she saw me, and Warren made sure to mutter 'I love you's' and kiss her when in my presence. All of this had made me start my cutting again. It didn't help as much as it used to, so the cuts were longer and deeper. I had gotten stitches on a few of them. One of the most recent cuts was WP on my right wrist.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I was so sick of everyone and everything. I just left. I opened my wings and flew off the school. I flew to my old school and landed on the stairs. I walked in and found my friends sitting at our table at lunch. I practically ran to them. They started freaking out, so happy to see me. I started crying. Mia grabbed my wrist, pulling me into a hug. I screamed as she did so. She pulled up the sleeve of my hoody and gasped as she saw the wounds. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this again, Sally, I thought you were done with this!" I lowered my head, my hair covering my face as I cried. I collapsed onto the floor.

"Who's WP?" Audra asked me.

"I don't want to talk about him." I said silently.

"Him? He hurt you bad, didn't he?"

"It's more like I hurt myself..." I said.

"How?"

"It's a long story, guys. I don't want to talk about it." They nodded and let it be. I covered my wrist again and stood up. I dusted off my clothing and headed out of the school, knowing my friends would follow me. We walked off of school property and just wandered the streets like we used to. They pulled me into a Chinese diner and it wasn't until we were in it that I realized it was the Paper Lantern.

"No, guys I can NOT be here. I don't want to be here..." I said, trying to escape their grips.

"Why not?" I looked down at my watch. Sure enough. It was 5:00 PM. Warren was working...not working, but on break.

"HE'S here. No. I can't. I gotta go guys..." But they wouldn't let me. They pulled me into a seat and made me eat. I don't even remember what it was, all I know was that they practically force fed me, and I was silent. I felt someone nudge my side, and I looked up.

"Who ever this guy is, he's been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes." I looked over at who it was. Sure enough, it was Warren.

"Hi." I said. I looked down at my plate, my hair falling into my face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Don't know. Ask them."

"We need to talk...alone." He said.

"Warren...no, okay? Just...go..." I muttered. He nodded and walked away. But I could tell this wasn't the end of it.

"That's WP, eh? That's the guy who broke you're heart?" Mia asked me.

"Yes, that's who WP is. And he didn't break my heart, I broke my own heart. I told you guys that already."

"What did he mean by 'we need to talk...alone?'" Kaitlyn asked me.

"Just some shit that happened a couple of months ago. This is the first time we've spoken since I moved back in with my mom."

"What happened?"

" I said I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped. I pushed everyone out of the way and walked out of the restaurant. I was going to walk away, but I collapsed onto the ground, too shaken by my sobs. After a few minutes, I felt someone sit down next to me and start rubbing my back...just like Warren used to...I turned to whoever it was. Sure enough, it was Warren.

"What do you want, Warren?"

"To talk to you."

"I told you I don't want to talk!"

"...please?" I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but not here." He nodded, and we walked to the park we used to sit in after he got off work. I sat down underneath a tree, leaning up against the trunk. He did the same.

"Why did you just stop talking to me?" he asked me.

"I don't know Warren...I just didn't want to talk to anyone..."

"But why?"

"I was lost in my past..."

"I could have helped you...we ALL could have helped you..."

"Warren...just..stop okay? What's done is done, and there's no going back now." I stood and tried to walk away, only to find my wrist being held onto...again. I cried out in pain. _Second time in one day. But he'll take it worse...or he won't care..._ I thought. He did the same as Mia had done. Tracing the one of his initials.

"Why did you do this?" he asked me. He had tears in his eyes.

"I've been alone and miserable. I saw you with that freeze girl and I just couldn't take it, okay Warren? I just couldn't take it on top of everything else that's going on." He nodded, but didn't let go of my wrist. He pulled me down into his lap and kissed the top of my head.

"She never meant anything to me..." he said. I broke out into tears again and curled up into a ball, leaning against his chest. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I just...I just needed to see if I could get over you...I couldn't, and I can't..."

"You didn't hurt me, Warren. I hurt myself. I DESERVE everything I've gotten. I'm the one that has fucked everything up. Because of me, I have lost EVERYONE I have ever loved, other than Mia, Audra, and Kaitlyn. I lost you, which hurts most of all. Because of my stupidity, I moved back in with my mom, and things are even WORSE than how they used to be. Instead of just getting into fights and such, she has started blaming me for everything that goes wrong, and she beats the shit out of me every god damn day... I don't have the strength anymore to stop here...and I couldn't even if I did. I DESERVE all this...I brought it upon myself." He turned me to face him. He looked into my eyes.

"Don't EVER say anything like that again. You don't deserve ANY off it. NONE! You haven't lost me, and you haven't lost anyone else. We all still care about you, but we've been SCARED of you. We didn't want to get fried, or frozen in my case. We wanted to help you so badly, but we couldn't. You wouldn't let anyone close enough to even try..." I started crying again. He brought me closer to him and held me tightly. "I'm going to fix everything. Everything is going to be okay...I'm never gonna let you get hurt again...nothing's going to happen to you..." Of course, he was talking about the things with your mother. "Will, Layla, Zach, Magenta, and Ethan will all understand...you'll be back with us again, just like you used to be... As for us...it's up to you...If you still want me, I'm yours..." he said. I looked up at him, and smiled for the first time in weeks.

"I've been wanting to hear that for a hell of a long time." I kissed him softly. A tear rolled down his face. We just sat there until we heard a quiet sniffle from behind us. We looked and sure enough, there were all my friends, Mia, Kaitlyn, Audra, Layla, Will, Zach, Magenta...everyone. They had heard the whole speech, and were happy. We stood and I walked over to them.

"Take me back?" was all I said. Everyone just hugged me.

"Of course! We love you!" Layla said. A few tears rolled down my face. I was home...almost.

**The end.**

**Yes, I'm doing** **a sequel to it, explaining how things go from here: what happens with Sally and her mom, where she goes, all that jazz. :) Hope you liked it!**


End file.
